Um Novo Rumo
by Arthemisys
Summary: Uma garota, uma discursão e um diário... E tudo muda na vida de Ikki e Shun... FINALMENTE, A FANFIC ESTÁ COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

UM NOVO RUMO  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
"O ENCONTRO"  
  
É 17:30 da tarde de 13 de Dezembro de 2002. O frio anunciava a aproximação do Natal e o fim do período letivo nas universidade do Japão. Em uma movimentada rua do centro da cidade, as pessoas andavam apressadamente em direção à estação de metrô. Entre os transeuntes, um rapaz de estatura alta, pele morena, cabelos negros e olhos azuis seguia seu rumo costumeiro. Enquanto caminhava, pensa na sua vida até aquele momento...  
  
"Que estranho... Sinto uma sensação muito estranha... Sinto que algo muito grandioso vai acontecer... Não! Eu estou ficando maluco! Puf! Acho que todos esses anos de luta fizeram com que eu perdesse o pouco da sanidade que eu possuía. "  
  
Assim pensava Ikki Amamyia, 25 anos, Cavaleiro de Fênix e agora universitário pela Universidade de Tóquio, também conhecida como Toudai.  
  
Tentando desviar-se de seus pensamentos, vai até uma máquina de refrigerantes, compra uma latinha de Coca-Cola, entra em um vagão do metrô e senta-se ao lado de duas colegiais com idade média de 14 anos.  
  
Com a bebida nas mãos, fecha os olhos, dá um suspiro de alívio e pensa em...  
  
Você faz idéia de quantos produtos químicos nocivos à saúde existem nessa latinha que também não é nada ecológica?  
  
Ikki quase salta do assento com a pergunta-míssil que vem da garota que estava bem ao seu lado.  
  
O que foi que você disse? - Perguntou Ikki tentando se desfazer do susto.  
  
Eu perguntei se você faz idéia do mal que você está fazendo à sua própria saúde?! - retrucou a colegial, com o rosto rubro de indignação.  
  
O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta guria!! - o cavaleiro respondeu rispidamente.  
  
O quê!!?? Eu estou alertando que você pode ter futuramente um cancer e ainda assim ajuda uma empresa como essa que com certeza vai acabar com a camada de ozônio em menos de cinco anos e ainda...  
  
Chega! Me responde uma coisa! A guria aí saiu agora da escola ou foi de uma lixeira do Greenpeace?  
  
O quê!!!??? Eu não admito que...  
  
Já chega Sakura-chan! - Responde a outra estudante. - Para de discutir com ele porque todo o trem tá olhando pra gente... ai que vergonha...  
  
Realmente, todos que estavam no trem já estavam acompanhando a discurssão entre aquele homem e a estudante.  
  
Faz o que a tua amiguinha tá dizendo pois vai ser muito melhor pra você, ô guria! - Ikki fala pausadamente.  
  
Não me chame de guria novamente, seu grosso, metido a machão!  
  
Antes que ele revidasse a grosseria, o trem faz uma parada no metrô em um bairro no leste de Tóquio.  
  
Onegai, vamos descer Sakura-chan. - Pediu a garota que a acompanhava.  
  
Tá bom, Tomoko! - Responde Sakura, correndo junto com a amiga antes das portas do vagão fecharem.  
  
Ainda bem que você vai descer e vê se nunca mais aparece na minha frente, ô guria! - Gritava Ikki da janela do trem, vendo as duas desembarcarem.  
  
A pivô da confusão se vira e grita para ele:  
  
Eu é que espero não ve-lo nunca mais no meu caminho, seu idiota!! E saiba que o meu nome não é guria... É Sakura... Sakura Amamyia!!  
  
Neste momento, Ikki que expressava raiva, passou a ficar lívido, com a "revelação" da colegial.  
  
"Amamyia, ela também é Amamyia..." Pensava o rapaz, perplexo.  
  
Ao sentar, ele dá um suspiro e vê que elas esqueceram um caderno. Ele pega e vê que não é um caderno, mas sim um diário. O diário de Sakura.  
  
Fiquem atentos (as): Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada e eu não quero ter problemas com ele ok? ( Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic e espero que gostem. Para essa estória, usei situações, lugares e nomes de personagens de outros animes, mas só isso! Por favor não se confundam: Esta Fic não é um Crossorver! Só irei postar o segundo capítulo, se alguém enviar um e-mail, tá?  
  
Ah gente! Não custa nada né? Meu e-mail é arthemisys@zipmail.com.br 


	2. “O Diário”

Um Novo Rumo  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"O Diário"  
  
Após desembarcarem do trem, as duas colegiais saem correndo em direção à avenida principal do bairro. A pressa era óbvia: elas perderam a parada por causa da discussão que Sakura tivera com aquele "grosso".  
  
Por Kami, Sakura!! – Grita Tomoko. – O que deu em você para puxar briga com aquele universitário da Toudai???!!! Você agora conseguiu perder o juízo de vez!  
  
Como você sabe que aquele palerma é da Toudai?? – Perguntou Sakura, tentando diminuir a velocidade, uma vez que estava começando a ter dores na região do abdomen por causa da corrida.  
  
É lógico que ele é da Toudai... – Desta vez, é Tomoko que para de correr e fica com aquela feição de donzela sonhadora. – Você não notou, Sakura- chan... Aquela pele morena, aquele corpo atlético, aqueles olhos azuis... Você viu?! É a primeira vez que eu vejo um japonês de olhos azuis!!! Com certeza ele deve ter raízes estrangeiras, talvez o pai seja alemão, ou...  
  
Para! Para! Para!! – Sakura tapa os ouvidos – Eu não acredito que em pleno século 21 ainda possam existir garotas como você que ficam suspirando pelos atributos físicos de alguns idiotas como aquele!!  
  
Mas Sakura-chan...  
  
O que você pensa da vida, Tomoko! Não é porque aquele babaca tenha isso ou aquilo que ele vá obrigatoriamente pertencer a um certo grupo! – Explica Sakura, tentando se acalmar.  
  
Tá bom... Lá vai você começar com os seus discursos ideológicos... Onegai, deixa os seus delírios ecológico-sociais para as aulas...  
  
Ah! Agora desistiu de querer proteger aquele tapado?  
  
Não é isso Sakura-chan... – Diz a garota desanimada – É que eu percebo que você nunca conversa sobre coisas que as garotas normais conversam... Você não fala sobre roupas, festas, filmes, animes, garotos...  
  
Tá certo Tomoko. Só porque eu não perco tempo com futilidades eu sou considerada por você, minha melhor amiga como "anormal"? Eu mereço...  
  
Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!  
  
Mas foi o que ficou no ar!  
  
As garotas param em frente a um bloco de apartamentos.  
  
Bem, eu definitivamente não quero discutir mais com você. – Suspira Tomoko. – Vê se você se cuida e até amanhã, Sakura-chan.  
  
Eu também não gosto de discutir com você, Tomoko-chan. – Diz Sakura, abrindo pela primeira vez um sorriso. Cansado, mas mesmo assim um sorriso. – Afinal, você é minha melhor amiga e é a única que me compreende.  
  
Ah! Sakura-chan prometa que não vamos mais discutir, onegai?  
  
Tá certo, Tomoko-chan! Não vamos mais brigar por causa daquele idiota. – Responde a outra.  
  
Nesse momento, as duas dão um abraço fraternal que só é interrompido pelo rápido comentário de Tomoko:  
  
Mas bem que aquele universitário é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi neste ano!!  
  
Ah!!! Você não tem jeito mesmo, Tomoko!!!!  
  
Tomoko então entra no condomínio, e Sakura segue o seu trajeto rumo à sua casa que fica cerca de seis quarteirões de distancia daquele local. No caminho vai pensando:  
  
"Que estranho... Eu nunca vi aquele sujeito, mas tenho a impressão de que o conheço faz muito tempo... "  
  
No apartamento, Tomoko pensa:  
  
"Por que a Sakura-chan é tão arredia com todas as pessoas? Logo ela que é tão linda... Deve ser por isso que os garotos da escola chamam ela de 'Gata Selvagem'..."  
  
Realmente, os pensamentos de Tomoko eram sinceros. Sempre arisca com todos, Sakura nunca teve muitos amigos e não mantinha quase nenhuma relação com os garotos da escola. Sua única preocupação no entanto era a campanha pela prevenção do mundo. Não como os Cavaleiros de Athena que tinham que lutar pela paz. Mas como ecologista: Sakura fazia parte da ONG Greenpeace que "lutava" também pela preservação dos recursos naturais do planeta. Porém apesar de tudo, a sua beleza era notável até mesmo para uma garota da sua idade: Cerca de 1,72m de altura, cabelos lisos na altura do ombro, presos apenas por uma fita de cetim, olhos castanhos claros, boca carnuda... Ela também era muito confundida por todos como sendo estrangeira. Mas quem conhecia sua vida sabia que toda a sua beleza foi herdada única e exclusivamente de sua mãe...  
  
***  
  
Ikki caminha pela rua vazia que leva direto a mansão mais imponente de toda Zona Sul de Tóquio. A mansão da família Kido. Nas mãos, carrega o diário da estudante que definitivamente conseguiu tirar o resto da tranqüilidade que ele tivera neste dia...  
  
*** - Xeque-mate! – Diz gentilmente uma jovem de aparência grega.  
  
Pelas barbas de Lenin! È a vigésima quinta vez consecutiva que eu perco neste maldito jogo de xadrez!!! – Exclamava o jovem loiro de sotaque meio europeu.  
  
Também, quem manda você jogar xadrez logo com a deusa da sabedoria, ô lindão!!  
  
Escute bem uma coisa, Seiya... Eu não gosto de quem zoa da minha cara e muito menos de homem que me chama de lindão!!! – Esbraveja Hyoga, que está com o rosto corado de raiva.  
  
Oh não!! – Clama Seiya colocando a costa da mão na testa e falando de uma forma afeminada, se fazendo de donzela em perigo – O tenebroso cavaleiro- deus de Cisne vai me atacar!! Alguém me ajude... ahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Basta, Seiya!! Se você não parar já com essa brincadeirinha idiota, eu vou terminar o serviço que Hades deixou pela metade com você!!!  
  
Seiya para de correr (de forma afeminada), se vira para ele e pergunta:  
  
Cê tá falando sério?! Se você ao menos encostar o seu dedo no meu corpinho sarado... - agora falando sério - será eu que vou terminar o serviços que todos os seus oponentes deixaram pela metade!!  
  
Então vem!! – Grita o outro.  
  
Não precisa nem repetir!!! – Grita Seiya.  
  
Já chega! Parem imediatamente com essa baderna já!!! – Dessa vez, quem grita com eles é a jovem Saori Kido que até o momento, estava sentada na mesa do tabuleiro de xadrez.  
  
Os dois param e ficam apenas olhando para ela que por sua vez, olha para o teto, como se contempla-se o céu.  
  
Como isso pode acontecer, meu pai!! Dois cavaleiros-deuses e ainda por cima meio-irmãos discutirem dessa forma!! Prefiro todo e qualquer tipo de castigo, a ter que presenciar isso!! – Lamenta ela meio chorosa.  
  
Ah... Fica assim não Saori... – Diz Seiya com uma cara de completo arrependimento por ter contrariado a sua deusa e seu amor secreto. – Você viu que quem começou tudo isso foi o Hyoga...  
  
Como é? Foi você que começou com essas brincadeiras de criança boba, Seiya!! – Diz Hyoga – Mas está bem... Se é para não ver a Saori se lamentando com o próprio Zeus... – Ele estende a sua mão para Seiya que fica com cara de bobo ao ver aquele gesto - ... Desculpa por ter te "ofendido", Ogawara...  
  
... Hum... Eu é que peço desculpas, Alexei – Fala Seiya com a cabeça baixa, mas com os olhos atentos em Saori.  
  
É assim que quero ver todos vocês! – Diz Saori com o rosto iluminado pelo seu belo sorriso. – Como verdadeiros irmãos...  
  
Mas que cena linda! Parece aqueles dramalhões mexicanos que passam na TV por assinatura... – Debocha Ikki, que estava na porta principal só observando a cena que para a visão dele era muito bizarra.  
  
Ah você estava aí Ikki, nem notamos! – Diz Saori.  
  
Se eu fosse algum inimigo, com certeza todos vocês já estariam mortos. – Diz, entrando na sala e sentando (na realidade se esparramando) no sofá.  
  
Antes que os outros três pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Tatsumi, o mordomo da mansão, entra esbaforido e fala:  
  
Perdoe-me senhorita, mas é que esse demônio – apontando em direção a Ikki – me ameaçou de morte se eu não deixasse ele entrar!!  
  
Ikki... – Fala Saori de forma pasma.  
  
Ahahahahaha!!!! É muito engraçado ver esse careca com medo!!! – Gargalha Seiya apontando em direção do mordomo que está suando frio, mas não se sabe se é de medo ou de raiva pelos comentários.  
  
Já chega por hoje, Seiya! – Esbraveja Saori - você não tem jeito mesmo... Tatsumi, pode se retirar, por favor... E você, Ikki, o que te deu na cabeça afinal, parece que nem teve um dia agradável...  
  
Bingo!! – Clama Ikki, que já está perto do bar preparando uma dose de uísque. – Eu tive um dia péssimo!! Acho que terminei de pagar todos os meus pecados... Espero esquecer desse dia para sempre...  
  
Nossa... Então o seu dia foi péssimo mesmo... – Hyoga pensa alto.  
  
E qual foi a causa desse dia ruim? – Pergunta a jovem Kido – Foi algum problema na universidade?  
  
Já sei! Você tirou zero na prova de hoje! – Seiya tenta advinhar.  
  
Não... A universidade não foi a causa... E você sabe mais do que ninguém eu nunca tive problemas com estudos. Não sou como você que foi reprovado neste teste ridículo para aprovação na Toudai.  
  
Teste ridículo!! – Esbraveja Seiya – Uma prova de duzentas questões de múltipla escolha com todas as matérias, mais outra prova com matérias específicas e uma redação e você chama isso de ridículo!!??  
  
Mas qual foi a real causa então? – Pergunta Hyoga, tentando dissipar o novo clima de tensão que iria começar a se estabelecer.  
  
Foi porque eu tive a infelicidade de encontrar no metrô duas adolescentes malucas que começaram a me bombardear com perguntas paranóicas e uma delas começou a me chamar de grosso, machão... umas besteiras que eu nem me lembro mais, mas que me deixaram de péssimo humor, porém espero esquecer tudo isso de uma vez e...  
  
Nome: Sakura Amamiya, idade: 14 anos, signo: escorpião, cor preferida: preto (porque consegue encobrir tudo), namorado: não perco tempo com idiotas!... – Seiya estava sentado no sofá, lendo o diário que Ikki teve a infelicidade de esquecer lá. – "06/08/2002 Tive um dia péssimo hoje. Além da Passeata Anual de Combate a Poluição do Grupo Internacional Greenpaece ter sido cancelada, o idiota do Kogiro ainda teve a petulância de pedir para ficar comigo! Jamais ficaria com um bunda-mole daquele que só perde tempo em ficar medindo o tamanho dos seios das outras garotas... Se ele ousar a falar comigo novamente, eu juro que vou matar ele de uma forma lenta e dolorosa... " Parece que ela é bem nervosinha mesmo, heim?  
  
O que tá fazendo lendo isso, seu idiota!! – Grita Ikki que derruba o copo de uísque no chão e "voa" em direção a Seiya que não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação. - Ninguém te falou que é errado entrar na vida dos outros! – Grita, tirando a força o diário da mão de Seiya que fica petrificado com a atitude de Ikki.  
  
... Ma-mas vo-vo-você foi que roubou o diário da menina sem ela saber.... – Fala um amedrontado Seiya.  
  
Eu roubei o diário dela? Deixa de ser panaca Seiya!! Só você mesmo para ter essas idéias de jegue!!  
  
Por favor parem agora, ou eu vou ter que apelar!! – Grita Saori. – E de onde veio esse diário, Ikki?  
  
A estudante mais biruta deve ter esquecido.  
  
A Amamiya? – Perguntou Hyoga.  
  
Essa daí mesmo.  
  
Mas espere! – surpreende-se Seiya – Ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que você, não é Ikki?  
  
... É verdade Ogawara... – Ikki responde pensativamente.  
  
Deve ser coincidencia. – diz Hyoga.  
  
Deve ser carma é isso aí! Fora o Shum, parece que todo Amamiya é cruel e vingativo... – Seiya para de falar ao ver o olhar de Ikki que está cada vez mais inflamado. Mas este se vira e responde:  
  
Concordo com você, Cisne. – responde Ikki que ainda estava se lembrando da reação que tivera quando Sakura "revelou" seu nome – Mas mudando de assunto, vocês viram o meu irmão? Eu pensei que ele estivesse por aqui...  
  
Não Ikki, Shun não tem aparecido por aqui ultimamente. – Responde Saori.  
  
Pois é né... – Fala Seiya – Ela mal tá dando as caras por aqui depois que se envolveu com esse negócio de fotografia para National Geographic... Todo esquisitão mesmo...  
  
Não diga isso Seiya! Shum agora conseguiu se descobrir como ser humano... Depois da guerra contra Hades ele só saiu daquela depressão, porque começou a trabalhar com a fotografia. – Diz Hyoga.  
  
Realmente ele se sentia muito culpado por ter sido o eleito de Hades... Qualquer um ficaria daquele jeito. – Complementa Saori.  
  
Bem, se tem uma coisa que eu destesto é "vale-a-pena-ver-de-novo", tchau para todos. – Fala Ikki, fazendo menção em sair.  
  
Não vá agora, Tatsume irá colocar um lugar para você no jantar. – Diz Saori.  
  
Obrigado Kido, mas vou lanchar qualquer coisa. Fica pra próxima.  
  
E você vai devolver o diário da mina? – Pergunta Seiya.  
  
Não. Eu vou jogar na primeira lixeira que eu ver pela frente. – Responde Ikki.  
  
Não faça isso Fênix. – Saori revida – Não é bom que as lembranças da vida de uma pessoa sejam jogadas ao vento para sempre. Mesmo que ela tenha lhe aborrecido, é de bom grado que você entregue esse diário à sua dona. Por favor... Pense bem antes de agir.  
  
... Está bem... Vou pensar no seu caso. – Ikki fala indo em direção ao portão e por fim, desaparece entre as trevas da noite.  
  
M-I-L-A-G-R-E... – Fala um pasmo Seiya. – Ele disse que "ia pensar" no pedido da Saori... Isso é inédito!  
  
Nesse momento, todos olham para Saori que parecia ainda ver o vulto do cavaleiro de Fênix.  
  
Não é milagre Seiya... – Responde Athena – É que algo grandioso está para acontecer na vida de Ikki e Shun...  
  
Nota jurídica: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e os nomes Greenpeace e National Geographic pertencem às suas instituições de origem.  
  
E então o que acharam desse segundo capítulo? O que será que Saori quis dizer com esse "algo grandioso"?  
  
Repetindo: Enviem e-mails, cartas, telefonemas, sinais de fumaça, etc., dizendo a opinião de vocês ou então eu vou chamar o Radamantis para massacra-los de uma forma lenta e dolorosa...heheheeh. 


	3. Alguns Enganos

Um novo rumo  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"Alguns enganos"  
  
Durante toda a manhã, as palavras que Saori proferira na noite anterior continuavam a girar na cabeça de Ikki. Na tentativa de esquecer de tudo aquilo que para ele não passava de uma "grande besteira", vai até a escrivaninha que fica ao lado de sua cama e tenta estudar um pouco. Antes de abrir um livro de introdução à algoritmos1, vê um pequeno pedaço de papel amarelo colado no monitor do seu computador. É um recado de Shun:  
  
"Desculpe não poder te avisar pessoalmente, mas fui chamado para fotografar uma matéria que a revista vai fazer sobre o Monte Fuji. Na quarta-feira já estarei de volta. Abraços, Shun. "  
  
Nesse momento, Ikki não conseguiu esconder o orgulho que sentia pelo irmão mais novo. Depois da batalha que travaram contra Hades, Shun conseguiu amadurecer de uma forma tão rápida, que até mesmo os próprios companheiros se espantavam. Além da maturidade adquirida, seu semblante ganhou um ar mais divertido, bem diferente do olhar melancólico que carregava quase que diariamente durante os tempos de batalha. Com toda certeza, o seu irmão havia crescido...  
  
Novamente, tentou abrir o livro, mas outra coisa chamou a sua atenção de forma involuntária. O diário da colegial. Por um milésimo de segundo, um pensamento que em nada combinava com a personalidade de Ikki pareceu tentar- lhe de forma feroz: Ver o que estava escrito naquele diário.  
  
Eu estou ficando louco mesmo! Como pode passar pela minha cabeça a idéia de ler este diário!  
  
Levanta-se com o diário na mão e caminha em direção à lixeira da cozinha.  
  
Muito bem, vamos acabar com tudo isso de uma vez por todas!  
  
Mas antes que jogasse o diário na cesta de lixo, algo cai de dentro do livro. Quando o cavaleiro olha para ver o que caiu, sente as suas pernas fraquejarem a tal ponto que ele cai de joelhos perante o objeto: Uma foto.  
  
... Não pode ser... É impossível...  
  
Na foto, Sakura está vestida com um macacão jeans e com os cabelos presos em uma única trança. Está abraçada com uma mulher de beleza ímpar, também parecida com Sakura. Deu-se a entender que se tratava da mãe de Sakura. Cabelos castanho-claro lisos, cortados em camadas na altura dos ombros, pele alva, olhos verde-musgo. Ela também está sorrindo, mas é um sorriso melancólico. Expressão de alguém que sofre por algum fato que saiu errado no passado.  
  
Ikki respira fundo e retoma novamente o seu ar frio de costume. Desiste de jogar o diário fora, pega a foto e coloca dentro do diário novamente.  
  
Acho que dessa vez a Saori tem razão...  
  
***  
  
Três dias depois...  
  
***  
  
Aquela manhã prometia ser tranqüila. Em sua casa, Isao Takeda, um homem de quarenta e cinco anos, folheia o jornal do dia enquanto toma o seu café, sem nenhuma companhia a mais.  
  
Eu nem acredito que estou tomando café e lendo meu jornal preferido como qualquer ser humano! – Dizia ele em voz alta e satisfeita. Afinal, faziam cinco anos desde a última vez que ele tinha tirado férias do trabalho. Mas antes que pudesse terminar o seu lanche matinal, a campanhia toca.  
  
Kami, Kami!!! Quem será que está perturbando a uma hora dessas!... Já vai!!!  
  
Isao sai bufando até a saída da casa e quando abre o portão para ver quem é.  
  
Se for para vender tralhas e cacarecos quaisquer, eu vou logo avisando que...  
  
O senhor se chama Isao Takeda? – Interceptou o outro.  
  
...S-sim... – Respondeu, um pouco confuso com a pergunta feita pelo outro.  
  
Eu me chamo Ikki Amamiya e vim entregar o diário que a sua filha perdeu.  
  
Repentinamente, as feições de Takeda mudaram.  
  
V-veio entregar... o diário da Sakura-chan? Por Kami! Por favor entre! Sinta-se a vontade, senhor...  
  
Amamiya.  
  
Isso! Por favor entre, Amamiya-san!  
  
***  
  
Cerca de quinze minutos depois...  
  
***  
  
Então você cursa Ciências da Computação na Toudai2, Ikki?! Realmente inteligência é um adjetivo que você possui de sobra!  
  
Por favor... Apenas estudo medianamente. Qualquer pessoa com o ginasial3 pode entrar na Toudai.  
  
É mesmo? Então você ainda não entrou em nenhum cursinho de pré-vestibular, meu rapaz! No cursinho que eu ensino por exemplo, as salas de aula não estão tendo mais capacidade de comportar todos os alunos que querem entrar na Universidade de Tóquio! É um verdadeiro Pan-demônio..ahahahaha!!!  
  
Então o senhor é professor de cursinho...  
  
E também presto serviços como técnico em impressora para uma empresa de Telemarketing!  
  
Não acha que o senhor trabalha demais? Ahahahah! – Indagou Ikki, divertido com toda a simpatia vinda de Isao.  
  
Trabalho nunca é demais, meu jovem! Na idade que eu estou, tenho mais é que colocar a minha mente para funcionar em coisas úteis, senão você sabe como é! "Mente vazia é morada para o Diabo ". Assim dizia a minha falecida mãe!  
  
Meu irmão costuma dizer esse mesmo ditado quando eu digo para ele levar a vida numa boa!  
  
Então você tem um irmão?  
  
Sim. É mais novo do que eu três anos.  
  
Também estuda na Toudai?  
  
Não. Ele é fotografo da revista National Geographic. Alias, deve estar chegando hoje de uma matéria que fotografou no Monte Fuji.  
  
É mesmo?! Seus pais devem sentir muito orgulho de terem gerado dois prodígios como vocês! Se fosse eu o pai de vocês, ficaria orgulhoso pelo o resto da minha vida!  
  
... Nós somos órfãos...  
  
Como é que é? – Perguntou um pasmado Isao.  
  
Sim. Eu tinha três anos quando perdi a minha mãe. Ela morreu quando deu à luz ao meu irmão.  
  
E o pai de vocês?  
  
Ikki ficou um pouco incomodado com a pergunta de Isao. Afinal, ele nunca tinha conversado sobre o seu passado com um estranho. Mesmo que aquele homem conversasse com toda sinceridade, para o cavaleiro, ele ainda não passava de um estranho. Porém...  
  
Eu só conheci a minha verdadeira origem paterna quando tinha oito anos. Mas nessa época acabei "viajando" para fora do país e quando voltei, descobri que ele tinha morrido com problemas de coração.  
  
É uma grande pena... Sinto muito por você e pelo seu irmão, Amamiya-san.  
  
Não é necessário sentir nada... – respondeu friamente o cavaleiro.  
  
Hum... Mudando um pouco de assunto... – Isao tentava contornar o clima desagradável que aquela conversa estava gerando - A minha filha com certeza iria gostar muito de conhecer o seu irmão...  
  
Tem certeza? – Ikki então se lembra do rosto da garota e do escândalo que ela fez por causa da sua latinha de refrigerante. Agora toda vez que se lembra da cena, sente uma vontade muito grande de rir do mico que ela fez ele pagar naquele dia no metrô.  
  
Bom... É que ela faz parte do projeto Greenpeace. E é uma grande ativista... Bem, como dizer... Ela é bem frívola quando o assunto é a natureza. Ela costuma dizer em seus acessos de raiva, que daria a vida pelo planeta e pelas pessoas que vivem nela.  
  
Eu conheço bem esse discurso...  
  
O que quis dizer? – Perguntou Isao.  
  
Nada não! Deixa para lá! – Retrucou Ikki que olha para o seu relógio.  
  
Bem, eu preciso ir agora ou senão chegarei atrasado para a segunda aula. Foi um prazer conhece-lo senhor Isao.  
  
Mas já? Está bem. O prazer foi todo meu! Mas onegai, prometa que virá algum dia para que nós possamos tomar um bom saquê de Hokkaido e conversarmos mais a vontade!  
  
Não posso prometer...  
  
Se achar conveniente, venha jantar conosco na véspera do Natal! – Takeda ignora completamente a negativa de Ikki e continua - Pode trazer o seu irmão também! A minha esposa vai preparar um maravilhoso peru!  
  
Mas...  
  
É uma ordem! – Diz Isao com um ar bastante feliz e sereno – Com certeza, a minha mulher vai gostar muito de conhecer vocês! Afinal, a minha esposa também tem o mesmo sobrenome de vocês! Quem sabe, vocês podem até serem parentes distantes!  
  
Assim decidido... – Ikki desiste de qualquer desculpa – Até a véspera do Natal.  
  
Até, Ikki! Muito obrigado por trazer de volta o diário da Sakura! Ela vai ficar muito feliz e agradecida pelo seu gesto!  
  
"E eu vou ficar aliviado" – pensou Ikki que respondeu a Isao com um sorriso.  
  
Ah! E vê se não comete mais travessuras até lá!  
  
????  
  
Ahahaha!!! É que eu notei que você tem bastante cicatrizes e a maior é essa aí no seu rosto! Imagino que tenha sido muito travesso na infância!  
  
"Se ele soubesse..."  
  
Espero nunca mais precisar praticar "travessuras" que venham a me causar cicatrizes como essa, Takeda-sama.  
  
Como foi que você disse? – Agora foi Isao que não entendeu.  
  
Nada importante... – "Para o senhor, é claro" - Adeus.  
  
Adeus, não! Até logo! A minha esposa detesta essa palavra "adeus".  
  
Então, até logo Takeda-sama.  
  
Ikki saiu da residência dos Takeda-Amamiya em direção à estação de metrô. No caminho, ficou meditando acerca das últimas frases proferidas durante aquela conversa.  
  
"O mesmo sobrenome... Não! Isso não passa de uma enorme coincidência! Porém... Particularmente, eu também não gosto da palavra adeus... Mas com os riscos que eu corri durante todos estes anos, acabo dizendo adeus involuntariamente, como se eu estivesse prestes a morrer a qualquer momento... Mas aquele homem pensar que a minha cicatriz foi causada por uma travessura de criança?! Pff! Realmente as pessoas consideradas normais não tem a menor noção da verdadeira realidade que as cercam..."  
  
***  
  
Algumas horas depois...  
  
***  
  
Papai!!! Cheguei!  
  
Com esses gritos, nem precisa dizer que chegou, Sakura-chan.  
  
A garota se aproxima do pai e lhe dá um abraço.  
  
Cadê a mamãe?  
  
Para variar, ela avisou que vai chegar tarde hoje... Hum... Não sei o porquê dessa idéia de sua mãe querer trabalhar... Eu posso dar conta do recado sozinho.  
  
Ah! Deixa de ser chato, pai! Se ela quer trabalhar, é porque ela não gosta de depender do senhor e eu acho isso muito certo! Essa época de mulher precisar do dinheiro do marido acabou a séculos, viu? Eu também não vou depender de homem nenhum, jamais!  
  
Falou Ártemis...  
  
Falou quem?  
  
Ártemis. Uma deusa grega que não gostava muito de homens... Digo, uma deusa com ideais bem feministas. Era considerada a deusa da caça, senhora da lua e dos mistérios noturnos...  
  
Ah, papai... – a jovem mal prestara atenção na explicação dada pelo pai, pois estava revirando a mochila como se estivesse procurando algo – O senhor não viu o meu diário por aí?  
  
Seu diário? – Isao dá uma olhada por cima da armação de seus óculos para a filha.  
  
Hein, o senhor não viu?  
  
Você sentiu falta do seu diário desde quando?  
  
Desde ontem, mas é que com os preparatórios para o manifesto que vai se realizar nos próximos dias, eu não tive tempo para procurar.  
  
Não Sakura, eu não vi o seu diário.  
  
Meu Deus!!! – Sakura bate com a mão na testa como se lembrasse de tudo – Deve ter caído naquele dia do metrô!  
  
Dia do metrô?  
  
Sim! – sua feição mostra um leve desespero – Talvez aquele cara pegou o diário – agora realmente desesperada – e deve ter lido tudo!!! Eu tenho que descobrir onde aquele sujeito mora senão eu vou...  
  
Está aqui, Sakura-chan – ele estende o diário que estava escondido atrás dele - e não se preocupe. Aquele rapaz não tem cara de quem lê diários alheios.  
  
Meu diário!!! – a garota pula em direção do pai e pega o diário como se tivesse reencontrado um filho perdido – Graças a Deus!!!  
  
E a Ikki.  
  
Quem?  
  
Ao rapaz que veio até aqui e entregou o seu diário. Uma pessoa muito cordial, por sinal.  
  
Como é o jeito dele? – Sakura não queria acreditar.  
  
Feições de estrangeiro, possui uma cicatriz na altura da testa e é estudante da Toudai... – Isao olha à filha e joga uma leve brincadeira – se eu fosse uma mulher, com certeza eu teria me apaixonado por ele...  
  
Papai?! – Sakura põe as mãos na cintura, incrédula com a "revelação" feita por Isao.  
  
Ahahahaha! É lógico que é brincadeira, Sakura! Não vai me dizer que desconfiou do seu próprio pai!  
  
Do jeito como as coisas andam hoje em dia... Eu desconfiei sim!  
  
Como é Sakura?!  
  
Devolvi a brincadeira, ahahaha!!!  
  
A garota sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Fecha a porta e fica encostada a ela com o diário entre os seus braços enquanto pensa.  
  
"Eu não posso acreditar que ele veio até aqui só para devolver o meu diário... Será que eu o julguei mal? Bem, de todo o jeito, a Tomoko tem um pouco de razão nisso tudo..."  
  
Ela então caminha até a escrivaninha, senta e começa a escrever em seu diário:  
  
"Bem... tenho que admitir... Hoje reconheci que julguei mal uma pessoa que parece não ser tão ruim assim. Tudo começou quando a Tomoko e eu pegamos o metrô e demos de cara com um sujeito que ia começar a beber uma lata horrível de coca..."  
  
***  
  
Alguns dias depois...  
  
***  
  
Um brinde pela grande e boa notícia que o Shiryu nos deu!!!  
  
Todos os cavaleiros incluindo Jabu e seus companheiros, estavam reunidos na mansão da família Kido em um jantar para comemorar uma bela e inesperada notícia...  
  
Esperem pessoal! Na realidade, quem deve merecer o brinde é a Shunrei! Se não fosse ela, eu não estava dizendo para vocês agora que brevemente vou ser pai! Ahahah! – Fala o cavaleiro de Dragão abraçado com a sua pequena e tímida esposa Shunrei.  
  
Ah! Deixa isso pra lá ô Shiryu! No final das contas, "a ordem dos tratores não altera o viaduto", já dizia o filósofo!  
  
Só se for o filósofo da sua família Seiya!!! – Esbraveja Jabu.  
  
Hum... Ora seu...  
  
Já vão começar de novo?!  
  
Saori reclama, mas se vira para o casal homenageado e fala:  
  
- Shiryu e Shunrei. Em nome de todos eu quero parabenizar pelo fruto do amor de vocês. Que essa criança que estar por vir seja abençoada por Deus e que se torne uma pessoa meiga como a Shunrei e equilibrada como o Shiryu.  
  
Muito obrigado, Saori – respondeu Shiryu.  
  
Muito obrigada por abençoar o nosso filho, deusa Athena. – Fala Shunrei.  
  
Saori. Para meus amigos, sou apenas Saori. – sorri a deusa.  
  
Estou muito feliz por você maninho! – Shun que havia chegado junto com Ikki no instante em que Saori estava discursando dá um forte e caloroso abraço no meio-irmão.  
  
Muito obrigado Shun... Mas espere um pouco! – Shiryu começa a reparar na fisionomia de Shun – É impressão minha, ou você cresceu dez centímetros desde a última vez que a gente tinha se visto!? E também está mais forte... Contra pra nós, o que está acontecendo?  
  
Deve ser impressão sua! – fala um envergonhado Andrômeda – Apenas estou trabalhando muito!  
  
E você Ikki, não vem me dar um abraço??? – Shiryu brinca, mas já tendo quase certeza da resposta que levaria.  
  
E desde quando eu sou de abraçar homens!?  
  
Nesse momento, todos não conseguiram deter um grande acesso de riso diante da resposta dada por Ikki.  
  
Todos mudaram, mas você continua com a mesma "simpatia"... – resmunga Hyoga.  
  
Ikki ignora a indireta de Hyoga e continua.  
  
A única coisa que me fez vim até aqui foi dar os parabéns para você e a Shunrei.  
  
Também virmos para trazer uma lembrança. – fala Shun, que estende em direção ao casal, um pequeno pacote.  
  
Mas não precisava! – fala Shiryu que abre a embalagem junto com Shunrei. – Mas é lindo! – clama Shunrei.  
  
O presente é um pequeno medalhão em ouro, no formato de uma estrela. No centro do pingente, estava escrito em aramaico e grego: De Deus para sempre.  
  
Jabu que até o momento estava apenas observando a cena, se dirige a Shun.  
  
Então quer dizer que agora Hades quer que o seu próximo "eleito" seja o filho do Shiryu?  
  
Todos os olhares se voltam para o Unicórnio.  
  
Por que está dizendo essa grande besteira, Jabu? – pergunta Seiya.  
  
Não estão vendo? Esse medalhão é idêntico ao que o Shun usava antes da batalha contra Hades! Ele usava isto antes que todo mundo descobrisse que ele é a reencarnação de Hades.  
  
Já chega Jabu!!! – Exclamou Ikki que já estava preparando o punho em direção a ele – Agora você vai engolir tudo o que disse de uma forma bem dolorosa!  
  
Pensa que eu tenho medo de você, Fênix? Tá na cara que o Shun foi e sempre será um inimigo em potencial! Ele é Hades na Terra, esqueceu?!  
  
Você vai morrer agora! – Ikki já ia desferir um grande soco na face de Jabu, quando é interrompido por Shun.  
  
Qual é Shun!? Esse imbecil está falando um monte de asneiras e você não quer que eu reaja??  
  
Aqui não Ikki, por favor... – respondeu Shun - ...mas lá fora.  
  
Andrômeda encarou Jabu de uma forma que o próprio Jabu se assustou.  
  
Jabu! Se continuar a falar essas atrocidades, eu serei obrigada a lhe expulsar daqui! – Saori falou de forma bastante enérgica.  
  
Ao ouvir as palavras vindas de Athena, o cavaleiro de Unicórnio se calou. Mas todo o seu rancor em relação a Shun tinha uma explicação. Ele nunca se conformou com o fato de não ter podido lutar por sua deusa, no momento em que ela mais precisou de ajuda. Também não aceitava a explicação de que Hades escolhera Shun como o seu hospedeiro. Para o cavaleiro de Unicórnio, a única verdade absoluta é a de que Andrômeda é a reencarnação de Hades, assim como Saori Kido é a reencarnação de Athena.  
  
Desculpe o transtorno causado senhorita... – Jabu então se vira para Shiryu e Shunrei – desculpe-me Shiryu... Não foi a minha intenção estragar a alegria de vocês.  
  
Jabu se retira do recinto, mas antes lança um último olhar em direção aos irmãos Amamiya.  
  
"Os dois ainda vão me pagar pela humilhação que passei!"  
  
Cara chato! – analisa Seiya.  
  
- Pelo visto ele ainda tá com aquela piração de que o Shun é a reencarnação de Hades! – proclama Nachi.  
  
Deixa pra lá, ele nunca vai mudar mesmo. – fala Ichi.  
  
Bem... Muito obrigada pelo presente Shun. Não precisava. – Shunrei tenta quebrar o ar pesado que pairava sobre o ambiente.  
  
Esse medalhão vai proteger seu filho para que nenhum mal aconteça a ele – Shun tira então de dentro da camisa um medalhão idêntico e continua – desde a nossa última batalha, eu carrego esse medalhão junto a mim sempre.  
  
E de onde você conseguiu esses medalhões, Andrômeda? – indaga Geki, o cavaleiro de Urso.  
  
Quando eu comecei a trabalhar para a National, uma das primeiras matérias que tive de fotografar foi a descoberta de algumas ruínas de um antigo templo cristão na região que compreende o Mar Morto em Israel. Enquanto eu fotografava o local, algo começou a me chamar atenção. Era um pequeno brilho dourado que vinha da parede de uma ruína. Quando me aproximei, vi que na realidade se tratava desse medalhão. Ele estava grudado na parede. Quando retirei, senti uma cosmo-energia... Não! Era muito mais poderoso! Senti que era "abraçado" por essa poderosa sensação! Foi a partir daí que eu percebi... – seus olhos começam a brilhar por causa das lágrimas que começam a se formar – que eu não era o culpado por tudo o que tinha acontecido durante a guerra contra "O Invisível"4. Percebi que apesar de todos os meus pecados, Deus nunca me abandonou e sempre ficou velando por mim em todos os momentos da minha vida... A maior prova do amor Dele por mim, foi esse achado. Está escrito "De Deus para sempre", o que significa dizer que eu não sou e nem nunca fui o eleito de Hades. Eu sou o eleito de Deus... Sou um filho de Deus!  
  
Quando terminou de relatar o ocorrido, todos estavam boquiabertos com o que terminaram de escutar.  
  
Então foi por isso que você se tornou cristão, Shun? – perguntou Hyoga.  
  
Exatamente, Cisne. – respondeu Shun.  
  
Mas... E esse medalhão que você nos deu? – indagou Shiryu.  
  
Esse é uma cópia, mas foi banhado no rio Jordão. Foi nesse rio que Jesus Cristo foi batizado! Os israelitas dizem que o Jordão é sagrado e que qualquer objeto ou pessoa que for banhado em tal rio adquire uma proteção divina contra qualquer mal.  
  
Com certeza é um preciosíssimo presente! – exclama Saori.  
  
Seremos eternamente gratos, Shun! – disse o Dragão, que dá um caloroso abraço no meio-irmão.  
  
Mas quando é que vamos jantar mesmo, hein? O meu estômago não está mais agüentando toda essa pressão! – fala Seiya, que passa a mão na altura do estômago, como se quisesse consola-lo.  
  
É incrível a capacidade do Seiya só pensar em comida! – examina Ikki – Sua cabeça não funciona para mais nada não?  
  
Acho que os neurônios dele só funcionam para duas coisas: Comida e Saori Kido! – Hyoga chacoteia.  
  
O que foi que você disse ô "emplumado"?! – Seiya com o rosto rubro de vergonha e raiva.  
  
Como foi que me chamou? – ira-se Hyoga.  
  
Eu te chamei de...  
  
Já chegaaaaaa!  
  
O grito de Saori foi tão forte que os dois cavaleiros tiveram o tamanho reduzido, como nas cenas clássicas de anime.  
  
Tá... – os dois falam com as vozes também reduzidas.  
  
Involuntariamente, todos começam a rir da bizarra cena e se retiraram para a sala de jantar.  
  
***  
  
Durante o jantar...  
  
***  
  
E aí, Ikki, entregou o diário da menina? – pergunta Seiya ainda com a boca cheia de comida.  
  
Entreguei.  
  
Que diário? – indaga Shun.  
  
Foi um diário que uma colegial esqueceu no banco do metrô. Aí eu achei e fui devolver.  
  
Fico tranqüila em saber disso, Fênix. – fala Saori.  
  
Ei irmão! Me conta mais sobre isso... – Shun é interrompido pelo seu celular – com licença, eu já volto!  
  
Mas quem ligaria pra ele numa hora dessas? – pergunta Hyoga.  
  
Talvez sejam as gatinhas!!! Ehehehehe!!! – brinca Seiya que esfrega as mãos como que imaginando algo diabólico.  
  
Esquece! Ele só tem olhos para a amazona de Camaleão... Como é o nome dela mesmo? – pergunta Shiryu.  
  
É June. – responde Ikki.  
  
E você Ikki, não tem olhos para ninguém? – pergunta Shiryu.  
  
Pff! Eu tenho olhos para coisas mais importantes. As mulheres é quem devem ter olhos só para mim. – responde com o ar sarcástico de costume.  
  
Mas é muita exibição para o meu gosto! – Saori lívida de raiva com o despeito de Ikki.  
  
Exibido, eu? – o cavaleiro se faz de desentendido.  
  
Nãoooo... Você é a personificação da modéstia! – Hyoga intercede por Saori.  
  
Antes que ele respondesse a Cisne, Shun volta apressado e anuncia:  
  
Fui chamado para cobrir agora uma manifestação que está acontecendo na Praça Central de Tóquio. É um protesto de um grupo de ativistas do meio ambiente contra a construção de prédios perto do parque ecológico da cidade e parece que até a polícia já bateu por lá. Desculpem-me amigos, mas vou ter que sair agora mesmo!  
  
Involuntariamente, Ikki pensa na garota. "Será que ela está lá?"  
  
Mas já?! – fala Seiya – Mal chegou e já vai sair?  
  
Ossos do ofício! – responde com um largo sorriso – Até a próxima!  
  
***  
  
Uma hora depois...  
  
*** Vamos sair daqui! O lance esquentou pra valer! – gritava um rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos.  
  
Nunquinha mesmo! Eu não fiz nada de errado para ficar fugindo! Estou fazendo valer os meus direitos como cidadã! – também gritava uma garota de olhos castanhos claros.  
  
Droga Sakura! Você é difícil de engolir mesmo!  
  
Se está com medo, pode ir saindo daqui agora mesmo, Takashi!  
  
Então tá... Fui!  
  
O rapaz sai correndo em meio a transtornada multidão de manifestantes que começam a reagir, frente ao grande aparato policial. Do outro lado da praça, outro grande conglomerado de curiosos e repórteres se espremiam para ver o resultado de tudo aquilo. Sem sombra de dúvida, aquele lugar estava ficando a cada minuto mais perigoso.  
  
Entre a multidão de repórteres que a guarda tenta afastar do local, está Shun que também tenta furar o cerco policial.  
  
Onde pensa que vai, rapazinho? – pergunta um ranzinza policial vendo que Shun atravessara a faixa de segurança policial.  
  
Eu sou fotógrafo da Revista National...  
  
Repórter, também? Entenda de uma vez por todas! Aqui não é lugar pra paparazzis! – retruca o guarda que olha para a câmara fotográfica do jovem.  
  
Mas eu não sou paparazzi!  
  
Então é o que? Clark Kent?! Para o seu bem, fique dentro da linha de segurança ou senão vou ter que prender você agora mesmo!  
  
Nesse exato momento um grande som de explosão se faz ouvir dentro da multidão de protestantes.  
  
Mas o que é isso?! – o policial se assusta com o barulho e saca um revólver.  
  
O cavaleiro aproveita a oportunidade e entra no meio dos manifestantes.  
  
***  
  
...Aquele covarde... – Sakura fala para si.  
  
Ela começa a caminhar entre os protestantes, tentando achar um lugar mais seguro. De repente, algo voa em sua direção.  
  
Segura isso aí, gatinha! – diz um homem que joga uma garrafa em direção a adolescente.  
  
Não se sabe com que percepção, a garota consegue pegar o objeto no ar e vê que se trata de uma bomba de fabricação caseira. O popular coquetel "Molotov".  
  
Mas o que é...  
  
Então é você que está lançando bombas, guria?! – esbraveja um policial acompanhado de um enorme pastor alemão.  
  
Mas que bombas?! – exclama Sakura.  
  
Está com a prova do crime nas mãos e ainda se faz de santinha?! Pega ela Lex!! – o policial do batalhão de choque lança o cachorro contra a menina mas antes do animal alcançar o seu alvo...  
  
O que é isso?! – o policial está chocado. Seu cão cai no chão, totalmente imobilizado por... correntes?  
  
Sakura mal tem tempo para se recompor do susto, pois sente que uma mão agarra o seu braço.  
  
Vem comigo!  
  
...Q-quem é v-você?  
  
Depois explico, vem logo!!  
  
***  
  
Meia hora depois em uma lanchonete...  
  
***  
  
Quer dizer que você não jogou bombas em ninguém?  
  
É lógico que não! Foi um malandro que jogou aquilo pra mim e se eu não tivesse agarrado, com certeza aquele coquetel teria explodido e muita gente teria se ferido, eu juro!  
  
Você tem reflexos bem aguçados, menina!  
  
Há! Que é isso! Eu apenas tenho algum sentido além dos normais! Ihihihihh!  
  
Os dois conversam tão animadamente que até esqueceram de se apresentarem.  
  
Ei! Mas me conta! Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo?  
  
Como?  
  
Não se faça de bobo! Aquilo com o cachorro! Ele não morreu, foi?  
  
Ah... O cachorro? Não, ele não morreu, só ficou imobilizado. E como eu fiz? Segredo...  
  
Deixa de ser chato, seu...  
  
Gatinho? – complementa Shun.  
  
Além de tudo, é exibido!  
  
Ahahahah!  
  
Sakura começou a rir também. Há tempos que ela não conversava com alguém tão agradável. Em tão pouco tempo de conversa, os dois já se sentiam íntimos um do outro. Como bons irmãos.  
  
Está bem! Eu conto o meu "segredo". Quando eu estava na multidão tentando tirar alguma foto para a matéria, eu vi um cara jogando aquela bomba em sua direção. Nesse exato momento, passou por mim aquele policial com o cão. Aí eu vi que ele começou a lhe ameaçar com o animal e então eu pedi emprestado aquela corrente de um cara que estava do meu lado e foi aí que...  
  
Você "enrolou" o cão com aquelas correntes? Difícil de acreditar, viu?  
  
Por que "difícil"?  
  
É que você não tem cara de quem possui habilidades marciais...  
  
E eu tenho cara de que afinal?  
  
Tem cara de... – ela puxa o crachá do jovem e começa ler – Funcionário: Shun Amamiya... Ei! Você tem o mesmo sobrenome meu!  
  
É mesmo? E como você se chama?  
  
Sakura Amamiya... Que mico hein? A gente nem se apresentou... Ihihihih!  
  
Pois é, né? – O rapaz coça a cabeça todo encabulado com o "mico".  
  
Hum, continuando – Sakura recomeça a ler o cartão de uma forma toda formal – Função: Fotógrafo... Espera aí de novo! Você é fotógrafo da National Geographic!!! Que maneiro!!!!  
  
É... – Shun mais encabulado ainda – Fala mais baixo, Sakura... Toda a lanchonete está te escutando...  
  
Tá bom, tá bom! – ela abaixa o tom da voz – É que eu não imaginava que você fosse da National...  
  
Quem vê cara, não vê coração – ele pega o crachá dela enquanto o garçom trazia o lanche – e pela sua cara também, você não se parece com uma ativista ambiental.  
  
Hum... – ela percebe então que o rapaz tem algo diferente.  
  
O que foi, Sakura-chan?  
  
Onde foi que você conseguiu essa cicatriz de queimadura na sua mão?  
  
Bem... – ele olha para sua mão e todas aquelas lembranças que o cavaleiro sempre lutou para esquecer vieram a tona.  
  
E então? – ela volta a perguntar.  
  
É uma longa história... História essa que eu...  
  
Que eu? – Sakura está mais curiosa.  
  
... Que eu sempre acabo me esquecendo! Ahahaha! Não liga, mas sou um pouco desatento... – ele tenta a todo custo mudar a atenção da garota.  
  
Tá certo...  
  
Mas já não está tarde para uma menina como você ficar na rua, não?  
  
Tá parecendo com o meu pai!  
  
Se quiser, eu te levo para casa.  
  
Bem... – Sakura olha para o relógio e quase cai para trás – Meu Deus!!! Já são 22:45! Meus pais vão me matar!! O.k., eu aceito o seu convite, mas com uma condição!  
  
Qual é a condição? – pergunta o rapaz.  
  
Que você possa me mostrar as fotos dos lugares que já foi fotografar! Eu amo a natureza, é sério! Vai Shun, promete vai... – Sakura com uma cara de criança que pede aos pais um presente de natal.  
  
Está certo, eu prometo! – diz o rapaz com um belo sorriso no rosto – E então, vamos?  
  
Deixa só eu... – a garota procura na sua bolsa a carteira.  
  
Ei! Quem vai pagar a conta sou eu! – exclama Shun.  
  
Não quem paga sou eu! – esbraveja Sakura.  
  
Mas onde já se viu mulher pagando conta?  
  
E onde já se viu homem fazendo questão de pagar a conta?! Que coisa mais machista!  
  
Vamos parar de discutir. Eu pago o meu lanche e você paga o seu, o.k.? - Shun desiste de qualquer insistência com a garota.  
  
Então tudo bem. Vamos? – pergunta Sakura.  
  
Vamos. – responde o rapaz que a acompanha até o carro.  
  
Os dois saem em partida para a casa de Sakura. Com certeza aquela noite fora bem longa para ambos. No entanto, o laço de amizade dos jovens estava apenas começando.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas da autora:  
  
1 Introdução à Algoritmos é uma das matérias estudadas no curso superior de Ciências da Computação.  
  
2 A Universidade de Tóquio também é conhecida pelos japoneses como Toudai. É uma das universidades mais disputadas pelos estudantes japoneses e mantém um vestibular anual com duas fases. A primeira fase consta de uma prova aplicada em todo o país, como o Enem aqui no Brasil. A segunda fase é aplicada pela própria Toudai. Para maiores informações, favor consultem o mangá "Love Hina" . (Explicação didática, não acharam? ( )  
  
3 Se os meus conhecimentos não me falham, o ginasial japonês eqüivale ao nosso segundo grau, ou ensino médio como é chamado agora.  
  
4 A etimologia (significado de uma palavra) do nome Hades é "O invisível".  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nossa! Já estou no terceiro capítulo! Peço desculpas aos leitores que reclamaram pela demora do capítulo, mas é que vida de estudante não é fácil mesmo! Mas e então? O que vocês acharam desse episódio? Eu quero aproveitar a oportunidade para mandar um grande abraço para três amigos que estão me dando todo o apoio para que esse fanfic ande com boas pernas: Anderson, Raquel e Anita, muito obrigada pela força!!!!!!  
  
Bem, para finalizar gostaria de pedir um grande favor para todos:  
  
Mandem e-mails!!!! O endereço é arthemisys@zipmail.com.br  
  
Obrigadinha...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Papo jurídico:  
  
Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não pertencem a minha pessoa, mas são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.  
  
As marcas "National Geographic" e "Greenpeace" pertencem as suas devidas associações. 


	4. Um Natal Inesquecível

**Um Novo Rumo **

**Capítulo 4**

**_"Um Natal Inesquecível" _**

Tóquio, tarde de 23 de dezembro de 2002. Em um movimentado shopping, quatro rapazes caminham entre uma multidão de passos rápidos e carregada de vários pacotes de presentes.

- Como esse povo gasta, não é? – Seiya com os braços cruzados e uma cara de bobo.

- Isso é normal nesta época do ano. – responde Hyoga.

Com a aproximação do Natal, todo o comércio vira uma baderna. – constata Shun que se vira para Pégaso e pergunta – Mas afinal de contas, por que você quis assistir ao filme logo neste shopping, Seiya? Afinal de contas, O Senhor dos Anéis também está em cartaz naquele cinema da praça central...

- Eu não acredito que você ainda não entendeu o espírito da coisa, Shun!!! – Seiya agarra o rapaz pelo pescoço, num gesto de camaradagem.

- Que espírito, Ogawara... – intercede o quarto rapaz do grupo, Ikki.

- Até tu, Brutus??? – fala Seiya em tom de deboche – Pensei que fosse mais esperto, já que é o "mais pedido" entre a mulherada!

"Idiota..." – pensa Ikki.

- Bem... O "espírito da coisa" está bem ali! – ele aponta em direção a um pequeno conglomerado de pessoas – Ei! O que estão esperando?! Venham logo!! – diz, correndo em direção ao local indicado.

- Mas o que será que ele vai aprontar agora?... – pergunta Hyoga.

- Vamos ver o palhaço em ação! – diz Ikki que já está caminhando em direção do local.

- Cisne e Andrômeda se entreolham e dizem com um sorriso de entusiasmo:

- Vamos!!!

Eles se aproximam da pequena multidão e quase caem de tanta vergonha. Seiya está em uma fila para...

- Falar com o Papai Noel??!!! Você está louco, Ogawara?? – pergunta o pasmado Cisne.

- S-Seiya... Sai logo daí, pelo amor de Deus... – Shun, que enquanto fala, começa a ter um acesso de risos diante da situação "delicada".

- Jamais! Meu maior sonho sempre foi falar com o "bom velhinho"! Daqui não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!!! Ehehehe!!!! – na realidade, Seiya está querendo chamar a atenção de um pequeno grupo de garotas que está do outro lado da cerca.

No outro lado da cerca de onde os pais das crianças que estavam na fila ficavam como espectadores, Ikki está observando todo o desenrolar da cena.

- Deixa o Ogawara realizar o sonho dele! Ahahahah!!! – Ikki grita.

"Humpf! Eu ainda vou tirar essa cara de feliz dele na porrada!" – pensa Pégaso.

A essa altura do campeonato, todo o shopping já estava observando Pégaso. Apenas o "bom velhinho" não tinha percebido a pequena confusão.

- Comportou-se bem durante todo o ano, criança? – pergunta o homem vestido de Papai Noel a uma criança que está sentada no seu colo.

- Sim! Papai, eu quero ganhar uma boneca de presente! – responde a garotinha.

- E vai ganhar! Ohohoho! – ele retira uma boneca do saco que está ao seu lado e dá para a garotinha.

- Obrigada, Papai Noel!! – exclama a menina que dá um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Tchau menininha e comporte-se bem! Ohohoho! – a menina se retira - E quem é a próxima crian... O que é isso?!?!

Seiya se senta no colo do assustado Papai Noel. Todos caem na risada, principalmente seus companheiros.

- Esse Ogawara não tem jeito mesmo! Ehehehe... – diz Shun que observa – Olha lá Hyoga! Eu acho que o Seiya tá querendo chamar a atenção daquelas garotas que estão do outro lado.

- De quem? Daquelas garotas que estão babando pelo Ikki? – Cisne aponta para as garotas que Seiya está flertando. Na realidade, elas estavam encantadas com o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Mas... O que é isso?!?! – pergunta novamente o homem vestido de Papai Noel.

- Você não é o Papai Noel?! Eu quero fazer um pedido!

- Então sai de cima de mim, ô mané!

- Pronto! Já saí! Agora quero fazer um pedido!

- Pede logo cara!

- Eu quero... – ele se vira e aponta em direção às garotas – que qualquer uma daquelas gatinhas ali aceitasse ir para o cinema comigo... Ehehehe!!

O "bom velhinho" parece entrar na brincadeira.

- E então meninas! O que acham do convite dele? – pergunta Papai Noel.

As garotas se entreolham assustadas e uma delas, por sinal a mais bonita e falante, fala bem alto:

- Eu só aceito o pedido desse... Cara, se o senhor realizar o meu pedido!

- E qual é o seu pedido? – Papai Noel pergunta com a mão no queixo, num sinal totalmente meditativo.

- Eu quero sair primeiro com aquele gato de olhos azuis do outro lado! – ela pede, dando uma piscadela para Ikki.

- Como é que é?! – Seiya não parecia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Ikki dá um sorriso e responde o "pedido" feito pela jovem:

- Seria um enorme prazer, mas não dá. Sou casado.

Todos os cavaleiros olham para ele incrédulos.

- Ah... É casado...? – a jovem fala com tristeza – Bem, Papai Noel. Sendo assim, não posso realizar o pedido desse carinha não. Tchau para todos! - E as jovens saem do burburinho de pessoas.

Nesse momento todos, incluindo até o Papai Noel riram da cara de derrotado que Seiya fez. Ao sair da plataforma, foi recebido pelos três amigos.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, heim Seiya? – Diz Shun.

- Mas com toda sinceridade. Que cantada mais piegas!! Eu achava que você era melhor nisso, Ogawara... – comenta Hyoga.

- Parem de amolar!!! Eu posso ter perdido a batalha, mas com certeza não perdi a guerra!! – Seiya já enfezado com os comentários.

- Ele tem razão pessoal. – analisa Ikki – Seiya perdeu as três garotas, mas ainda não perdeu a esperança de ter a Kido...

- Ei cara!!! Não espalha não!!! – Seiya exclama ruborizado.

- Fala sério! Todo mundo já sabe da sua queda pela Saori! – Shun comenta.

- Vocês vão se ver comigo!!! Principalmente você, Ikki mentiroso!!! Que história é essa de "sou casado"?! Vai me pagar!!! Meteoro de Pégaso!!! – Seiya grita, partindo em direção aos três que fogem rindo ainda mais dele.

- Voltem aqui!!!

- Ahahahahah!!!

Mansão da família Kido.

- O Tatsumi me disse que você quer falar comigo. O que foi? – Shiryu acaba de entrar no escritório particular de Saori onde ela o aguardava.

- Obrigada por vir. Por favor, sente-se. O que eu quero falar é um assunto em particular... – ela olha para o mordomo que entende a indireta.

- Com licença senhorita. – Tatsumi se retira da sala.

- Mas... – Dragão se senta em uma cadeira – que assunto tão sigiloso é esse, Saori? Não me diga que se trata de uma nova batalha...

- Não Shiryu! Não se trata de nenhuma batalha. – ela sorri – na realidade, o assunto se trata...

- Saori se levanta e vai em direção a um quadro renascentista que fica atrás do birô em que ela estava. Retira o quadro da parede. O quadro na realidade, secreta um cofre digital de aço onde ela começa a digitar a senha de acesso.

- E o que tem nesse cofre de tão especial, Saori?

- Isso. – ela retira do cofre uma espécie de livro e estende em direção ao Dragão que o analisa de forma minuciosa.

- Mas isso é...

- O diário do meu avô, Shiryu. No testamento que Mitsumasa Kido deixou, ele pediu para que eu o lesse após 11 anos. No mês passado, completou-se o prazo estabelecido por meu avô e finalmente, eu li o seu diário.

- E tem algo de extraordinário nesse diário? – pergunta Dragão.

- Sim... E é sobre isso que eu quero falar. As confissões contidas nesse diário podem mudar completamente a vida de duas pessoas que conhecemos.

- E quem são essas duas pessoas? – Shiryu ainda mais inquieto.

- Shun e Ikki.

- Como é?!

- Por favor, escute-me Dragão. Quero que por enquanto, isso fique só entre nós.

- Tudo bem... Pode confiar em mim, Athena.

- Obrigada...

Tóquio, tarde do dia 24 de dezembro de 2002. Ikki está navegando na Internet. Ainda não tinha decidido se ia para o jantar que Isao tinha lhe convidado.

- Ei! Não vai me dizer que você vai passar a noite do Natal sentado aí, né?! – disse Shun que está ajeitando o colarinho da camisa.

- Talvez. E para onde você vai? – pergunta Ikki que não retira os olhos do monitor do computador.

- Eu vou para um jantar na casa de uma amiga.

- Amiga ou namorada?

- Amiga! E você? Vai continuar aí paradão? Não vai nem para a casa da Saori? – interroga Shun.

- Para a casa da Kido eu não vou de jeito nenhum. Só estarão lá aqueles engravatados da Fundação Graad.

- Ah! Então vai para a casa do Seiya...

- Ele e Cisne disseram que vão para o orfanato passar o Natal por lá. Não estou a fim de ficar em orfanato nenhum! Já basta a minha infância que eu tive que passar por lá.

- Deixa de agir como um vegetal, Ikki! – Andrômeda explode – Vai para algum lugar! – ele retira o plug do estabilizador da tomada.

- Tá ficando doido, Shun!

- Quem está ficando louco aqui é você irmão... – Shun sorri e antes de sair do quarto do irmão – Você sempre diz que eu não sei aproveitar a minha juventude, mas vejo que é você quem não sabe viver a vida e quando perceber isso, talvez será tarde... É uma grande pena... Bem, de qualquer forma, Feliz Natal!

Ikki não responde. Ele se levanta e dá um forte abraço no irmão mais novo.

- As coisas mudaram mesmo... Agora, é o meu irmão mais novo que dá as ordens por aqui... Estou sem moral mesmo – diz ele sorrindo.

- Eu tive que crescer. – diz o envergonhado Andrômeda.

- Bem, tenho que admitir que dessa vez você tem razão, Shun. – Ikki sai em direção ao banheiro – Eu fui convidado pelo pai daquela garota que perdeu o diário para participar de um jantar na casa dele. Acho que vou.

- Faz bem, irmão. – responde Shun.

- Espero só não ter mais nenhuma discussão com a garota.

- Então se comporte, ok? – recomenda Shun.

- Vou ver.

Algum tempo depois...

- A campainha tá tocando! – grita Sakura enquanto termina de se pentear.

- Eu vou atender – responde Tomoko.

- Pois n... – Tomoko até perde a voz com a visão que acaba de ter.

- A Sakura se encontra?

- S-sim... – ela se recompõe – Quer entrar?

- Sim, obrigado.

Tomoko acomoda o rapaz e sai quase que correndo para o quarto de Sakura.

- Quem é? – pergunta Sakura.

- Um deus... – suspira Tomoko.

- Quem?!

- Desculpa, mas é que eu não perguntei o nome dele... – Tomoko desaba sentada na cama de Sakura – Só sei que ele é o carinha mais lindo que eu já vi... E perguntou por você!

- Ah! O Shun já chegou! – Sakura se anima – Ele é mais pontual do que eu imaginei!

- Responde Sakura-chan... – a amiga agarra no braço de Sakura – Ele é o seu namorado?!

- Namorado?! – Sakura fica corada – Não! É apenas um amigo meu...

- Amigo?!! Ai, ai... Quem me dera está na sua pele... – Tomoko dá o seu suspiro costumeiro.

- Se você estivesse na minha pele, estaria tão irritada com esse cabelo quanto eu! Olha só como ele tá cheio de nós!!! Ai! Me ajuda, por favor...

Enquanto as duas meninas estão no quarto, o jovem cavaleiro continua a sua "paciente" espera na sala.

"Por que toda mulher demora tanto para se arrumar?" – Shun indaga mentalmente enquanto dedilha no braço do sofá. Acaba então, não percebendo que alguém se aproxima.

- Posso saber quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções com a minha filha?! – Isao interrompe os pensamentos do rapaz.

- Hã? – Shun finalmente se dá conta de que não está sozinho.

- Eu perguntei qual é o seu interesse pela minha filha! – Isao fica mais irritado com a desatenção de Shun – Por que pelo visto, você é bem mais velho que ela...

- Ah! – Shun se levanta – O senhor deve ser Isao Takeda, o pai da Sakura! – e estendendo a mão em direção ao homem – É um prazer conhece-lo! Meu nome é Shun Am...

- Pois o desprazer é todo meu! – Isao fecha a cara mais ainda – Não quero que a minha filha namore nessa idade! Sabe quantos anos ela tem?!

- ...Ainda não... – para variar, ele também se esqueceu de perguntar a idade dela.

- Quinze anos! Por isso, é melhor o "senhor" ir tratando logo de se retirar daqui e assim evitará mais constrangimentos!

- Shun dá um leve sorriso. Ele acha engraçado e ao mesmo tempo interessante toda a preocupação que emana do inquieto pai de Sakura. Mas resolve resolver todo aquele mal entendido.

- Desculpe, mas o senhor está equivocado. Eu nem sou, nem pretendo namorar a Sakura. Sou apenas um amigo dela e...

- Equivocado?! Escute bem, rapazinho... Eu conheço muito bem gente como você. Aparenta ser bonzinho, mas na realidade é um verdadeiro lobo vestido em pele de cordeiro. Sei muito bem que a Sakura apesar de ser bem jovem, consegue atrair os olhares de homens mais velhos. Agora, se não quiser sair daqui com um enorme galho na cabeça eu sugiro que...

- Tudo bem, Takeda-san... – Shun viu que aquela 'conversa' não levaria a lugar nenhum – Vou me retirar agora. – e deixando no sofá o presente que ele daria a Sakura – O senhor pode dizer a Sakura e a amiga dela que eu passei desejando um feliz natal?

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando que daria o recado. Finalmente o rapaz saiu da residência, sem ter tido a chance de poder ver a cara de felicidade que Sakura faria ao ver o presente dele. Ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem... Fica pra próxima." – e saiu andando calmamente em direção ao estacionamento.

Sakura acompanhada de Tomoko sai do quarto em direção à sala sem saber nada sobre o ocorrido. Elas vêem apenas Isao.

- Ué?! Eu tenho certeza de que deixei ele aqui... – disse Tomoko.

- Papai, cadê o Shun? – pergunta Sakura.

- Ele foi embora. Viu que não teria a menor chance com você.

- M-mas que estória é essa, papai!!! – a menina fica aflita – O senhor cometeu o maior erro da sua vida!

- Eu cometi o quê, Sakura?!

Tomoko apenas olha para um e outro. Quando de repente...

- Sakura pare imediatamente com essa discussão. Seu pai está coberto de razão.

- Mas mamãe...

Asuka Amamiya, mãe de Sakura e esposa de Isao se faz presente.

- Esta menina está achando que já é dona da própria vida! Está merecendo uma lição! – outorga Isao.

- Tem razão Isao, mas creio que hoje não é o dia apropriado para castigos. – Asuka se vira para a filha e diz piscando um olho – Sakura esse assunto está encerrado.

- Tudo bem, mamãe... – Sakura entendeu o verdadeiro recado dado por Asuka.

- Agora, vá com Tomoko até aquela loja da esquina e traga uma torta que eu encomendei, certo?

- É pra já, mamãe! – Sakura pega a amiga pelo braço e saem correndo – Volto já!

- Ainda bem que ela não teima com você, Asuka. – diz Isao que acha algo estranho no ar – mas ainda assim...

- Ainda assim o quê, Isao? – ela dá um sorriso, mostrando os dentes brancos – Fique tranqüilo. Sakura ainda está mais apaixonada pelos Ursos Pandas Chineses ameaçados de extinção do que por um típico rapaz.

- Acho que você tem a razão ao seu lado mais uma vez, Asuka, mas... – ele diz, enquanto se aproxima da esposa – é incrível como você se parece com aquele rapaz que acabou de sair! Tirando aquela barba rala, ele é a sua cópia!

Asuka dá solta uma gargalhada gostosa e fala com um certo ar de sarcasmo:

- Se ele é assim tão parecido comigo, vejo que Sakura tem um refinado bom gosto!

Isao que ainda estava rindo, pára e quase se engasga com a resposta dada por Asuka.

- O que disse, mulher?!

Asuka recomeçou a rir mais alto. Adorava ver a cara de espanto que Isao fazia toda vez que ela dizia algo que ia de encontro aos ideais do marido. Asuka sempre fora assim. Ora sorrindo graciosamente, ora usando do seu sarcasmo habitual, ela tenta dissimular a grande ferida que estava aberta em sua alma. Ferida essa que ainda doía como no primeiro dia em que fora aberta. Há cerca de 23 anos atrás.

Em um estacionamento próximo...

- Será que a gente ainda pega ele? – pergunta uma aflita Tomoko.

- É claro que sim! Ele nem anda na velocidade da luz!! – outorga Sakura – Olha ele! SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O rapaz que estava dando partida no carro pára.

- Sakura?!

- Graças a Deus eu te peguei! – ela se encosta na janela do carro – Por que você ta fugindo?

- Eu?! Fugindo?! – ele começa a rir.

- Sim! Só porque o papai disse aquelas asneiras, você foi logo saindo fora, nem meu deu um Feliz Natal!

- Eu... – ele sai do carro, ocasionando com isso, mais um longo suspiro de Tomoko – não acho que o que o seu pai disse para mim fosse asneira. Ele é apenas um pai preocupado com a sua filha. – o jovem dá uma piscadela de olho para Tomoko que quase cai e continua – e para o seu governo, além do Feliz Natal, eu deixei uma coisinha para você.

- Um presente?! – ela pergunta incrédula.

- Sim, um presente. E acho que você vai adorar.

Sakura fica totalmente sem jeito.

- Shun, você pretende passar o Natal onde?

Ele olha para o céu extremamente iluminado pelas estrelas e responde:

- Acho que vou ficar no Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas, você conhece?

- Sim. – ela responde – É aquele orfanato mantido pela ricaça, digo, pela Saori Kido... Mas por que lá?

- Porque eu vivi a minha infância lá. – ele diz, contemplando o vazio.

- ... Viveu lá...? – Tomoko pergunta timidamente.

- Sim. Eu e o meu irmão... – ele de repente olha para Sakura com um jeito de menino travesso e pergunta – Será que o seu pai se importaria se você e a sua amiga dessem um pulinho no Orfanato agora?! A ceia que a Minu fez deve está deliciosa!

As duas se entreolham. Tomoko parece não está muito de acordo com a idéia de Shun, mas logo ela desiste de qualquer tentativa de persuasão, visto que Sakura está com os olhos brilhando de tanta alegria.

- Sim! Vamos! – ela puxa o braço de Tomoko e entram dentro do carro.

- Prometo que antes da meia-noite eu devolverei as damas para os seus respectivos castelos!

As duas garotas começam a rir com o galanteio. Finalmente, Shun dá a partida e o carro segue, indo em direção ao Orfanato.

- Então você veio! – Isao proclama alegremente – Entre! Seja bem vindo ao meu humilde lar mais uma vez!

Ikki sorri e atendendo ao pedido dele, entra naquela casa mais uma vez, se acomodando na sala. Da mesma forma que Isao, Ikki está vestido de forma bem descontraída para a ocasião. Uma camisa de linho branca com as mangas enroladas até a altura do cotovelo e uma calça social preta compõem o visual do jovem.

- Eu fiquei tentado em experimentar o saquê que o senhor prometeu, Takeda-san. – responde Ikki com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- E ficará totalmente fascinado depois que experimentar, meu rapaz! O saquê de Hokkaido é o melhor de todas as ilhas nipônicas. – Isao fala – Por favor, sinta-se a vontade Ikki. Vou chamar a minha esposa para te conhecer.

- E Sakura? - Ikki pergunta involuntariamente.

- Minha filha? – Isao olha para o relógio – Já era para ter chegado... – e tentando dissimular a leve preocupação que começara a ter, fala – Não se preocupe com o gênio dela por hoje! Como é Natal, a minha filha deve está bem controlada!

- Não é com o gênio dela que eu me preocupo... – disse Ikki olhando para o vazio - "É com essa preocupação por ela que eu me preocupo".

- Bem, então com licença. – Isao fala ao sair da sala em direção ao seu quarto.

Ikki olha ao redor e acha aquela residência um lugar que apesar de não ostentar o luxo que a Mansão Kido comumente possui, ele se sente estranhamente mais confortável. Seus olhos então, param sobre um presente perto da árvore de natal.

"Mas o Shun estava com um pacote igual a esse antes de sair..." – Ikki pensa intrigado.

- Asuka quero que conheça um amigo meu... – Isao pára ao ver que a sua mulher está chorando – O que houve com você...?

- Deixe-me sozinha um pouco, Isao. – Asuka fala, tentando limpar as lágrimas que insistentemente continuavam a cair.

- Tudo bem... – disse ele um pouco ressentido – Mas me chateia o fato de que todo o Natal você fica com essa depressão. E mais ainda por que você nunca querer compartilhar essa tristeza comigo.

- Vai passar... – disse ela com um tímido sorriso – Como sempre, vai passar...

- Bem – Isao fala após um breve suspiro – melhore um pouco e depois venha até a sala. Tem um jovem amigo meu que eu acho que você adoraria conhecer – e dando um beijo suave nos lábios da esposa, termina – Não fique assim. Todas as feridas da alma sempre são curadas.

Ele sai do quarto, deixando Asuka só mais uma vez. Ela então, volta a olhar uma foto antiga que estava escondida por debaixo do travesseiro. Acariciando a imagem contida no retrato, ela suspira.

- Meu filhinho... Sei que você está vivo... Sei que ele mentiu para mim naquele dia... Como será que você é agora...?

- A ceia estava maravilhosa!!! – Sakura fala com empolgação.

- Sim! Sakura-chan tem razão! Estava divina! – Tomoko também está fascinada.

- Eu sei! Minu tem mãos de fada! – Shun completa os elogios – Bem, como combinado, as senhoritas já estão entregues e eu vou seguir o meu rumo! Feliz Natal e...

- Ei Shun! Você não vai escapar desse jeito! – Sakura agarra o rapaz pelo braço – Você vai comigo até em casa e vai experimentar a comida da mamãe!

- Comer de novo?! Sakura, assim eu vou morrer sem ar! – Shun dizia, tentando controlar outro acesso de riso.

- E eu com isso?! – Sakura finge que não está nem aí – Você tem cara de que é duro pra morrer!

- Ai, onegai Amamiya-kun! – agora é Tomoko que começa – Vamos pra casa da Sakura-chan! Asuka-san faz pratos maravilhosos!

- Desculpe meninas, mas eu não posso ir. – ele fala, tentando dá um ar mais sério ao seu semblante.

- Tudo bem! – Sakura solta o braço do jovem e caminhando em direção à sua casa, dispara – Se está com medo do papai, eu entendo... Tenha um feliz Natal!

- Eu com medo?! Está bem! Eu vou com vocês, mas não vou comer nem mais uma uva-passa sequer ouviram?

- Oba! – as duas mocinhas gritam em coro e terminam de arrastar o cavaleiro até a casa de Sakura.

Enquanto isso, Isao e Ikki continuavam na sala de estar. De vez em quando Isao olha para o relógio, fazendo com que Ikki perguntasse o interesse pelas horas. Isao responde:

Minha filha está demorando muito. Algo me diz que ela foi atrás daquele sujeito que veio procurá-la há algumas horas atrás.

- O namorado dela? – Ikki torna a perguntar.

- Não exatamente. O ex-futuro-namorado, se é que eu agora posso pensar assim... – ele se interrompe com a entrada da filha e de mais duas pessoas na casa.

- Papai!!! Chegamos... – ela pára estupefata ao ver Ikki no sofá – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Ikki que já tinha uma resposta em mente, também pára estupefato ao ver o seu irmão com as duas adolescentes.

- Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui?! – ele pergunta, encarando o irmão.

- Ikki?! – Shun também surpreso – O que você está fazendo aqui???

- Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui de novo, seu fedelho??? – Isao finalmente termina a seqüência de "o que você está fazendo aqui" ao ver Shun com Sakura.

- Por Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui afinal?

A voz estranha faz com que todos se virem em direção a Asuka que saia naquele momento do seu quarto, atraída pelo burburinho das vozes. Vestida em um típico quimono japonês vermelho estampado com delicadas flores de cerejeiras, nem parecia que estava chorando há poucos minutos atrás. Porém, o que parecia ser o fim de uma pequena confusão de coincidências armada pelo Destino, tomou um novo rumo.

- Não pode ser!!! – Ikki brada se levantando rapidamente do sofá e indo em direção à Asuka – Não pode ser você...

Asuka pareceu naquele momento enfeitiçada. Não, aquilo não poderia está acontecendo com ela. Suas mãos trêmulas se levantam lentamente em direção ao rosto daquele que ela há tanto tempo julgou perdido para sempre.

- Ikki...? – ela falou com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

- O que houve irmão?! – a voz de Shun quebra a magia daquele momento.

Asuka agora vê o jovem que chamou Ikki de irmão. Sem controlar mais as próprias reações, diz:

- Você... Você não morreu! Está vivo! – ela sai em direção ao confuso cavaleiro, quando é barrada por Fênix que a segura pelo braço.

- Ele está vivo sim. Mas você está morta para nós. – ele fala da forma mais fria que um ser humano pode falar em uma situação como aquela.

- Ikki?! – ela está incrédula com a frieza do coração dele.

Ikki solta o braço de Asuka e sai a passos rápidos da casa dizendo para Isao:

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-lo Isao, mais saiba que a partir de hoje, não pisarei na sua casa jamais.

Isao que junto com Sakura e Tomoko não estava entendendo nada, dá calado como resposta. Shun ao ver o seu irmão partindo apressadamente, encara curioso Asuka, mas sai atrás dele. Asuka então, começa a perder as forças nas pernas quando é amparada pelo marido e a filha. Com o olhar vago, mas que está expressando uma alegria incontida à mulher fala baixinho:

- Eles estão vivos! Meus filhos estão vivos!!!

Enquanto isso, Shun está correndo atrás de Ikki.

- Ei Ikki!!! Me espera!!! – ele grita, finalmente alcançando o irmão que já estava dando partida na moto.

- Me deixe em paz, Shun!!! – ele fala esbaforido, enquanto coloca o capacete.

- Só se você me disser quem é ela!!! – ele precisava escutar dos lábios do irmão o que a sua mente insistia em lhe dizer.

- Quer saber quem é ela?! – Ikki aciona o pedal da moto – Ela é a nossa mãe! A mulher que nos deu a luz e que nos abandonou!!!

- Como é que é?! – Shun pára incrédulo.

- É isso o que você ouviu! Agora me deixe em paz!!!

Ele parte em alta disparada, deixando para trás um Shun completamente confuso e... Feliz.

**_ CONTINUARÁ (podem ter certeza disso!!!) _**

_Notas da autora:_

_Graças a Deus eu postei esse capítulo!!! (correndo e pulando feito uma louca)_

_Sei que não tenho mais como pedir desculpas a todos pela imensa demora desse capítulo, mas vale lembrar que eu comprei o meu computador há pouco tempo e então..._

_Mas valeu a pena toda essa demora não acham? Finalmente Ikki e Shun descobriram que a mamãe deles está viva e o melhor (ou o pior, na opinião do Ikki) é que junto com a mãe, veio uma geniosa irmã como brinde!_

_Será que o Ikki vai entender e perdoar Asuka-san? Será que Isao vai ficar do lado de sua esposa que escondeu esse segredo dele durante todos esses anos? Será que Shun procurará a sua mãe para acertarem todas essas pendências do passado? Será que Sakura conseguirá salvar os tigres de bengala ameaçados de extinção na África? Será que Tomoko conseguirá arranjar um namorado?_

_Por isso aguardem, mais emoções virão!_

_Ah! Esse capítulo é oferecido a todos os meus amigos virtuais que apesar dos pesares, nunca deixaram de me cobrar pela continuação dessa fic! Eu prefiro não citar nomes dessa vez, pois eu posso acabar me esquecendo de algum nome e isso seria o fim do mundo para mim!_

_OBRIGADA A TODOS!!!!_

_Para terminar essa nota, gostaria de dizer que o meu e-mail mudou! Por isso, quem quiser entrar em contato comigo pessoalmente, por favor, dê uma acessada no meu link e lá vai está o meu novo e-mail, assim como o meu MSN e o meu ID Yahoo._

_Bem, agora acabou! Até o próximo capítulo!!!_

_Lady Arthemisys_


	5. A revelação e suas conseqüências

**Um Novo Rumo**

**_Capítulo 5_**

****

**_"A revelação e suas conseqüências"_**

A ceia natalina na mansão da família Kido está tão animada que Saori Kido, a anfitriã do banquete, já está implorando a Deus uma adaga para se matar. Isso porque todos os convidados sem exceção, não paravam de falar sobre investimentos, aplicações de risco e todos esses assuntos tão "excitantes" do mundo dos negócios. Na realidade, a jovem queria que ao invés dos investidores, estivessem os seus amigos de verdade. Mas como sabia que ao contrário de Ikki, (que apesar de também ser um executivo da Fundação Graad e futuro presidente das empresas da família Kido), não poderia faltar a uma reunião como aquela, a única saída que a jovem deusa tem é esperar pacientemente o fim daquela entediosa ceia.

- Senhorita Kido, acha que com a queda repentina do Euro teremos chance de fecharmos de vez a negociação com àquela empresa brasileira de exploração de petróleo? – um japonês de óculos do tipo "fundo de garrafa", tenta puxar assunto com a jovem que está com uma mão no queixo e com um olhar de quem está na realidade, a anos-luz daquele lugar.

- Hã... O que o senhor disse? – ela pergunta acordando do transe momentâneo.

- Eu perguntei se a senhorita acha que... – ele é interrompido pela própria Saori que se levanta repentinamente do seu lugar na mesa.

Saori sente que o acontecimento que ela estava esperando há muito tempo, acabara de se realizar.

- Senhores, com licença. – e sai sem a menor cerimônia da sala de jantar, indo em direção ao mordomo Tatsumi.

- O que houve senhorita... – Tatsumi começa a falar, mas também é interrompido pela jovem.

- Volto logo Tatsumi. – ela diz, saindo em uma pequena corrida.

Assim, ela vai até um corredor vazio da mansão. Tira da pequena bolsa Louis Vuitton um celular e imediatamente, começa a discar um número. Ela espera um tempo com o aparelho no ouvido, mas desiste e torna a discar outro número. Dessa vez, parece ter êxito.

- Alô? Oi, é a Saori. Tudo bem, Shun. Bem... Aconteceu alguma coisa estranha? Como?! Sei... Sabe me dizer para onde ele foi? Ah... Então está certo. E você vai para onde? Certo. Me aguarda lá que eu estou chegando. Tchau.

Rapidamente ela joga o aparelho de volta na bolsa e sai a passos largos até o seu quarto e logo em seguida, para a sala de jantar. Todos os seus convidados olham para a jovem, completamente assustados.

- Senhores. Aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto e por conta disso, sou obrigada a me retirar. Tenham todos um Feliz Natal e... – ela olha para cada um e conclui – parem de falar tanto sobre trabalho! Não sei como permanecem casados até hoje!

As caras de assombro deles e de Tatsumi não poderiam ter sido maiores naquela hora. Saori dá um risinho maroto e com um pequeno embrulho de presente nas mãos, ela sai da mansão, pega um dos carros da garagem e sozinha, sai em direção ao centro da cidade de Tóquio. Seus sentidos de deusa não a enganavam. Ikki deveria estar em algum lugar bem alto, bem típico de uma ave de rapina.

Shun mal tinha visto o irmão desaparecer de vista quando o seu celular tocou. Era Saori, que parecia ter adivinhado que algo de diferente tinha acontecido a ele e a Ikki. Ainda anestesiado com a notícia que acabara de receber, ele joga o minúsculo aparelho no bolso e quando está dando meia-volta até a casa de Sakura...

- Eu também estou muito surpreso com tudo isso, rapazinho. – Isao como por mágica aparece diante de Shun.

- O senhor?! – Shun quase dá um pulo de susto.

- Sim, quem achava que seria? Brad Pitt? – ele fala, mas logo se retrata – Por favor, me desculpe. Acho que esta noite será muito longa para todos nós... Principalmente para Asuka e...

- Como ela está?! – Shun pergunta aflito.

- A pressão dela baixou um pouco e por isso ela está no quarto repousando. – Isao peneira a garganta, preparando-se para aquela próxima pergunta – Bem... Shun... Você e o seu irmão Ikki são filhos de Asuka com que homem?

- Mitsumasa Kido. – ele fala automaticamente.

- O fundador da Fundação Graad?! – Isao pergunta surpreso.

- Sim.

Por um breve momento, o silêncio reinou entre os dois. Porém, Isao retoma a palavra, agora muito mais calmo e sereno.

- Por favor, Amamiya-san, peço-lhe que venha amanhã para que converse melhor com Asuka, digo, sua mãe. Acho que hoje isso não é mais possível.

O jovem apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmando que sim. Isao pela primeira vez lhe dirigiu um sorriso que para Shun fora sincero e sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele se retira, retornando para o Orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas". O jovem cavaleiro precisava contar tudo o que acontecera para a primeira pessoa que visse, urgentemente.

Na casa de Isao, o clima não poderia ser outro. Tomoko e Sakura estão do lado de Asuka que após alguns calmantes, parecia ter cochilado. Tomoko não tinha coragem de perguntar nada para Sakura que parecia está perdida em meio a tantos acontecimentos. Sem dizer nada, a filha de Asuka sai do quarto, se dirigindo até a árvore de natal, onde Shun tinha depositado um presente para ela há pouco tempo atrás. Com cuidado, a adolescente desenrola o laço que prendia o embrulho e de dentro da caixa, ela retira um pesado álbum de retratos. Ao folhear as primeiras páginas, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. O álbum contém fotos que Shun tinha tirado em diversas partes do mundo. A natureza vista sob a lente de um fotógrafo que parecia amar muito o mundo. Sim, aquele rapaz que ela tão repentinamente descobrira ser o seu irmão, ama o mundo da mesma intensidade que ela ama. Seus olhos, porém, não seguram mais as lágrimas quando ela vê uma foto um tanto especial. Nesta, Shun está ao lado de Ikki no que parecia ser ruínas de algum templo grego. Os dois sorriam descontraidamente.

- Aquele "bobo" tem o sorriso igual ao da mamãe... – ela diz para si mesma.

Então, ela retorna o álbum para a caixa de presente e embrulha tudo novamente. Decididamente, aquele presente não era para ela. Era para a sua mãe.

Centro de Tókio.

Ikki contemplava a iluminada cidade no alto da maior torre existente em Tókio. O vento gelado bate em seu rosto com uma fúria tremenda, mas aquela ventania não era nada se comparada ao turbilhão de sentimentos que estavam arrasando ele por dentro. Ele não teria ficado louco. Ainda se lembrava de como Mitsumasa tinha dito com tamanha frieza para ele ainda no hospital que a mãe dele tinha morrido ao dar a luz à Shun. Desde aquele momento, ele e o seu irmão foram "condenados" a viverem da "caridade" de Mitsumasa Kido. Também se lembrava nitidamente que antes de viajar até a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, descobriu que ele, Shun e os outros três cavaleiros de bronze "maiores" eram todos filhos dele com mulheres diferentes. A imagem de Mitsumasa confidenciando esse segredo à Tatsumi em um escritório da mansão era tão vívida que ele parecia ainda ouvir a voz rouca do "velho Kido" (ele sempre o chamara assim) pedir a Tatsumi, segredo total sobre "esse assunto". A partir desse dia, Ikki descobrira o seu lado mais sombrio, lado esse que aflorou ainda mais durante os sofridos anos que passou em seu treinamento no Pacífico Sul.

- Feliz Natal Ikki! – Saori interrompe bruscamente todo o "flashback" que Fênix está tendo naquele momento.

- Kido?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Ikki pergunta totalmente assustado com a repentina aparição de Saori sem mais nem menos.

- O mesmo que você, – ela responde com um largo sorriso – nada! – ela se senta da mesma forma que ele, no parapeito da torre, deixando seus pés pendentes para o lado de fora do edifício.

-... – ele dá calado como resposta e então, os dois ficam assim, sem falarem nada, apenas olhando a iluminação metropolitana por um longo tempo. Saori novamente tenta quebrar o gelo.

- Acho que o título de "Cidade da Luz" deveria ser para Tókio! Não viu como a cidade fica belíssima durante essa época do ano?

- Você não veio aqui para nada Saori. – ele fala secamente – Desembucha logo o que veio falar e depois saia logo daqui.

- Bem, já que insiste... – ela fala como se Ikki tivesse terminado de falar a maior doçura que ela já tivesse escutado – vim lhe entregar esse presente de Natal. – e estende para ele um embrulho.

- Não quero.

- Vai querer sim, eu lhe garanto! – ela está com aquela cara de menina pedindo para os pais um presente caríssimo.

Ele olha para ela e automaticamente, recebe o presente e começa a rasgar o papel. Ele descobre então, ser um velho livro. Na realidade, um diário.

- O que é isso...? – ele pergunta ao abrir o diário.

- O diário do vovô... – ela fala um pouco temerosa.

- O que?! – ele pergunta incrédulo com a capacidade de Saori em lhe dar como presente, um objeto daquele homem que ele tanto odeia – Eu lá quero essa porcaria! – e quando ele ia jogar o diário torre abaixo, Saori pula em direção ao pescoço dele, impedindo-o de cometer tal ato.

- Não joga o diário não! Você precisa saber de uma coisa muito importante! – ela fala quase gritando.

- Do que eu preciso saber?! – ele fala irritado – Já me basta todas as mentiras que ele inventou durante todos esses anos! Já me basta saber que a única pessoa que eu respeitava também é outra mentirosa! Quer saber de uma coisa Kido?! A minha vida começou a virar o inferno que é até hoje por causa de seu avô!!! Antes aquele velho cretino e aquela mentirosa tivessem morrido antes mesmo de eu nascer!

- Não fale assim de sua mãe! – Saori fica lívida de raiva e quando se acalma - Eu sei o que você está sentindo Ikki... – ela fala quase em um sussurro.

- Não!!! Você não faz a menor idéia do que eu estou passando ou sentindo, senhorita Kido!!!

Saori abaixa a cabeça totalmente decepcionada. Seu plano havia falhado. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Ikki e Shun iriam saber a verdade sobre sua mãe, mas não imaginou que seria daquela maneira. Ela queria que Ikki apagasse de uma vez por todas a persistente mágoa que ele nutria contra seu pai, mas viu naquele momento que isso parecia mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Ikki, não se esqueça de que eu também não tenho uma mãe... – e se virou, na intenção de sair.

Fênix mentalmente se praguejou por ter sido tão duro com Saori. Era claro que ela entendia o que ele está passando, pois como disse, ela não possuía uma mãe, pois versa na mitologia grega que a deusa Metis, ainda grávida de Athena, foi devorada por Zeus, em mais um de seus acessos de fúria. Por isso, foi que Athena, poupada da ira de seu pai, nasceu de sua cabeça e (dizem alguns) foi por puro arrependimento pelo ato cometido, que Zeus a amou mais do que todas as suas outras filhas.

- Espere Kido! – ele consegue agarrar a jovem pelo braço – Olha... Me desculpe. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas Ikki. Aliás, desculpas não combinam com você. – ela dá um sorriso meio que constrangido – O que você precisa realmente é tentar compreender o porquê de tudo ter acontecido com você e com seu irmão dessa maneira. Só isso.

Ele solta o braço dela devagar. Ao se soltar das mãos dele, ela termina.

- Bem... Eu espero ver tudo isso resolvido antes das festas de fim de ano, pois eu pretendo fazer uma grande festa de reveillon para todos vocês! Até logo.

E assim, a deusa regente do Santuário grego se retira em direção ao Orfanato, deixando Ikki com o seu "presente" de Natal em mãos. Ele a vê descer as escadas que dão ao último pavimento da torre. Quando o vulto de Saori desaparece por completo, ele abre o diário exatamente na página que está marcada. A data era a do dia do nascimento do seu irmão Shun. Rapidamente Ikki rasga aquela página, colocando-a no bolso da calça e joga o resto do diário, torre abaixo.

E assim, aquele conturbado 24 de dezembro finalmente termina, dando lugar ao dia 25, dia de Natal.

Na manhã seguinte...

- E então foi isso... – Asuka, que ainda está deitada na cama, termina de contar a Isao tudo o que ela escondera dele durante todos esses anos.

- E por que você não me contou isso logo quando nos conhecermos? - Isao pergunta com uma ponta de tristeza na voz – Por que deixou tudo isso guardado dentro de você? O que fez não foi certo...

- Você queria que eu tivesse dito que tinha um filho morto e outro desaparecido quando nos conhecermos? Isso era um problema exclusivamente meu e...

- E esse seu orgulho sem sentido a fez sofrer durante todos esses anos...

- Me perdoe Isao... – tentando esconder as lágrimas que novamente estavam se formando em seus olhos, Asuka abraça o marido dizendo baixo em seu ouvido – Me perdoe por todos os meus erros...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, minha querida. – Isao retribui o carinho – Você não tem culpa de nada. Também foi enganada pelo pai de seus filhos. – e fazendo com que Asuka o encarasse novamente, ele fala – Viu como o seu filho mais novo se parece com você?

- Sim, eu notei. – ela diz, dando um sorriso que rapidamente se desfaz – Mas eles hoje não me perdoam... Acham que eu os abandonei... – e uma lágrima rola por sua face.

- Não fale isso, Asuka. Eles ainda não sabem da verdadeira história. E não é pelo fato de que o seu filho mais velho agiu daquela forma ontem, que o mais moço vá também lhe rejeitar. Acho que Ikki está magoado porque conseguiu memorizar todos os tristes momentos que viveu naquela época...

- Ele se tornou um homem belo... – Asuka pensa alto.

- E íntegro. – termina Isao.

A conversa é interrompida com um grito entusiasmado de Sakura.

- Você veio!!! – Sakura não se segurou ao ver que é Shun no portão.

- Claro... Ei! Vai me derrubar! Rsrsrsrs... – ele fala divertido ao ver que a adolescente o abraça no melhor estilo Chi de Chobits.

- Ah... Foi mal! Ehehehe... – Sakura o solta um pouco constrangida.

- Você é bem pontual rapazinho. – Isao aparece.

- Eu vim falar com... – Shun é interrompido por Isao.

- Ela está a sua espera. – e com um gesto cortês, Isao o leva para o quarto de Asuka.

Ao entrar no recinto, o coração do jovem cavaleiro dispara. A pessoa que ele sempre julgou morta está viva e bem diante de seus olhos.

Asuka por sua vez, não esboça qualquer reação, temerosa de que qualquer ação precipitada o fosse afastar de vez dela.

E dessa forma, ficaram por um brevíssimo espaço de tempo, o que para Asuka correspondeu a uma eternidade. Ela então toma coragem para falar.

- Eu... – ela se cala ao sentir que Shun a abraça com intensidade.

E sem dizerem mais nada, mãe e filho ficam abraçados por um longo tempo. Naquele momento, não havia a necessidade de palavras, mas sim, de matar a saudade um do outro. A saudade de uma mãe que achava que tinha perdido o seu filho mais jovem para sempre e a saudade de um filho achava que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de ver a mãe que nem mesmo teve a chance de conhecer. Asuka quebra o silêncio.

- Meu filho... – ela diz acariciando o rosto dele – Achei que estivesse morto...

- E nós achávamos que a senhora tinha morrido... – diz Shun com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Eu e meu irmão até visitávamos o seu túmulo.

- Túmulo?! – Asuka compreendeu – A sepultura que vocês visitavam pertence a minha mãe.

- O senhor Kido nos disse que era o seu túmulo! – Shun está cada vez mais abismado com a sucessão de maus entendidos.

- Eu não sei o motivo daquele "homem" ter nos afastado. – Asuka fala secamente – Mas agora prometo que jamais me afastarei de você e nem do seu irmão. – ela treme ao pensar no filho mais velho – Meu Deus! Ikki me odeia! A reação dele ontem – ela começa a chorar copiosamente – nunca imaginei que ele me odiasse tanto!

- Niisan não te odeia. Não se preocupe com isso agora. – ele a abraça novamente - Vamos ter tempo suficiente para colocar tudo em pratos limpos... Mamãe...

Os olhos verdes de Asuka brilham de uma forma toda especial. Parecia que a palavra "mamãe" é ainda mais bela se proferida dos lábios do filho que mesmo tendo conhecido agora, já é amado com grande intensidade.

- Sim, meu filhinho... você tem razão...

Sakura escuta tudo atrás da porta. A concentração da garota é tão grande em ouvir tudo o que está acontecendo dentro do quarto, que não nota a presença do seu pai.

- Que eu saiba, nem eu e nem sua mãe ensinamos você a ouvir a conversa alheia por trás das portas.

- Pai?! – ela dá um grito, mas tampa a boca com as mãos afim de que Shun e Asuka não a tivesse escutado.

- Que coisa feia Sakura! – Isao cruza os braços em sinal de repleta reprovação.

- Ta legal, ta legal! Sermão agora não, né pai!?

- Você vai se livrar de um senhor sermão porque nossa família está passando por um momento delicado, pois do contrário... hei! Você está indo aonde mocinha?

- Vou para a casa da Tomoko!

Ao sair de sua casa, Sakura toma o rumo inverso da casa da amiga. Sem que Isao notasse, a jovem memorizou o endereço de Ikki que Isao anotou em uma agenda.

"Quem aquele cabeça dura pensa que é para fazer a mamãe sofrer?! Eu vou descascar aquele exibido e ele vai ter que ouvir tudo o que eu vou dizer e bem caladinho!!!" – Sakura diz mentalmente, enquanto corre até a estação do metrô.

Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas.

- Caramba! Quer dizer que o Ikki e o Shun não são órfãos? – Seiya está abismado com o relato feito por Saori.

- Sim, mas creio que vai ser difícil para o Ikki aceitar a sua mãe novamente... – Saori fala em um tom de desanimo total.

- Mas você entregou o diário para ele? – Shiryu toma a palavra.

- Sim, mas acho que não vai adiantar muita coisa. O Ikki tem uma personalidade muito forte e mesmo que o vovô em pessoa aparecesse na frente dele dizendo as razões de ter agido assim, o Ikki não acreditaria...

- E ainda por cima mandava o fantasma do velho de volta pro Inferno, ehehehe... – Seiya fala, mas logo pára de rir, ao ver o ar de reprovação nos rostos dos presentes.

- Ele só age assim, porque está ciente de que a mãe dele está viva. Como eu queria está na pele do Ikki... – Hyoga pensa alto, mas seus olhos não escondem certo ar de tristeza – O Shun contou tudo para mim e Saori na madrugada mesmo. Ele estava bastante eufórico.

- Bem, mas vamos ter fé e deixar tudo isso nas mãos de Deus. – Saori fala – Se o Destino quis que eles se encontrassem dessa forma, é porque foi a melhor maneira.

Todos concordam e Seiya, agora mais sério, indaga:

- E onde é que o Ikki está a estas alturas?

Neste exato momento, em uma biblioteca da Universidade de Tóquio...

Ikki está se sentindo um completo idiota. "Por que eu ainda estou com esse pedaço de papel nas mãos? E o pior. Por que eu ainda não criei coragem para ler isso?! Estou me sentindo um tremendo idiota!"

Ele bate com o punho cerrado na mesa que se encontra, assustando assim um aluno do tipo "nerd" e a bibliotecária que talvez pelo fato de estar trabalhando em pleno Natal, está com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Se o senhor está querendo esmurrar algo, vá para uma arena de boxe! – respondeu a má humorada funcionária.

Ele simplesmente se levanta, colocando o papel (agora completamente amassado) no bolso e sai do recinto. Não está com a mínima coragem de dar uma resposta a altura. A única vontade de Ikki é chegar até a sua casa e dormir, dormir bastante. Precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Quando falta um quarteirão para chegar até a sua casa, ele vê uma movimentação estranha. Parecia que acabara de acontecer um acidente em um cruzamento. Ao se aproximar para ver melhor, seu coração dispara aceleradamente.

- Sakura!!!

**CONTINUA...**

Nota Jurídica: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic tem como finalidade apenas a diversão dos fãs, sem nenhum intuito de lucro.

_Notas da autora:_

_Ufa__, mais um capítulo terminado! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Eu quero oferecer esse capítulo à uma amiga muito especial: Cíntia Silveira (vulga Luna) que está completando mais uma primavera no dia 13 de outubro. _

_Meus sinceros parabéns, amiga!_

_Por incrível que pareça, o final desta fanfic está se aproximando! Por isso, peço que tenham mais um pouquinho de paciência! _

_Mais uma vez quero agradecer pelo carinho e apoio que estão me dando para a continuação desta estória!_

_Até a próxima!_

**_Arthemisys_****__**

_E-mail: _

_MSN: ___

_Site: __http:www.jotelog.cl/arthemisys___


	6. Um Novo Rumo

**Um Novo Rumo**

**Capítulo 6**

**_"Um Novo Rumo"_**

A movimentação daquele lugar era enorme, mais isso não era percebido por Ikki. Seus olhos azuis arregalados, mas perdidos, demonstram claramente a situação na qual o seu coração e espírito se encontravam naquela hora. Tudo se passara tão rapidamente, que nem mesmo ele soube como conseguiu chegar até ali. O único pensamento do rapaz naquela hora estava centrado naquela adolescente que fez com que ele descobrisse de uma forma totalmente inesperada, uma parte de sua vida adormecida há muito tempo...

**Flashback**

- Sakura!!!

Ikki sai correndo pela avenida, fazendo com que os carros que por ali passavam, brecassem furiosamente. Ao se aproximar da aglomeração, viu estendido no chão, o corpo da adolescente inconsciente e as testemunhas que indagavam entre si indignados pelo fato de que o motorista ao cometer o delito, havia fugido do local imediatamente, sem prestar o devido socorro.

Sem prestar atenção ao que diziam, ele abre caminho com brusquidão entre os presentes e ajoelhando perto da garota, começa sozinho, a prestar os primeiros socorros.

- Hei! Não pode tocar na vítima, espere a ambulância chegar! – um policial de rua tocava o ombro de Ikki com um cacetete, enquanto falava.

- Cale a boca! – Ikki retruca sem se virar. – Ela é minha irmã!

- Irmã? – retorqui o policial. – Pois saiba que antes do acidente acontecer, ela passou por mim muito transtornada. Parecia até que ela não estava em si de tanto transtorno que aparentava estar passando.

- Sim... – nesse momento, o jovem sentiu que tudo começara a fazer sentido. O fato de Sakura ter ido até a casa dele, no lado extremo de Tóquio, não era outra senão a de que ela ainda tentaria convencer ele a aceitar sua mãe. E nesse momento, ele sentiu uma culpa imensurável – Ela é minha irmã...

**Fim do Flashback**

- Amamiya-san? – um homem de meia-idade toca em seu ombro, chamando-o.

- Como ela está?! – rapidamente ele se levanta e volta à realidade.

- Seu estado inspira cuidados. – Kenji Shinomori, o médico de plantão do Hospital Geral de Tóquio, fala pausadamente – Ela está em observação no momento. – e olhando para ele, pergunta – Já comunicou o fato para a família dela?

- Sim... – e imediatamente, Ikki se lembra do telefonema rápido que dera para a casa de Sakura e de como Isao reagiu ao saber que sua filha tinha sido atropelada por um veículo desgovernado. Pelo telefone o jovem notou o desespero do pai de Sakura que falava sem parar que ela tinha ido para a casa da amiga. "Como será que ela está?" – Ikki se indaga mentalmente em relação à recepção daquela notícia por Asuka.

- Eu posso vê-la, doutor?

- Sim, mas por pouco tempo, está certo? – o médico fala pausadamente.

- Está certo. – Ikki responde maquinalmente.

Dentro da enfermaria, Ikki olha mais calmamente para Sakura. Seus olhos passearam pelo rosto adormecido da menina, onde uma gaze encobre parte do rosto delicado. Ela havia batido com a cabeça no vidro dianteiro do carro, abrindo uma ferida que tinha levado vários pontos. No corpo, vários arranhões e um braço enfaixado, mostra que o resultado daquele impacto a fez quebrar aquela parte do corpo. Pelo que presenciou, Ikki sabia que se fosse outra pessoa, com certeza teria morrido, mas no caso de Sakura foi diferente. Ainda vivia e isso demonstrava que ela também tinha algo de especial dentro de si... Talvez, a mesma "maldição" que ele carregava há muito tempo.

- Cabeça dura...

Aquela voz desperta Ikki de seu torpor. Sakura, mesmo que inconsciente, parecia que tinha percebido a presença dele ali, naquele quarto.

- Sakura...?!

Ela não respondeu. Talvez tivesse sido apenas algum devaneio. Novamente o rapaz fecha os olhos e...

- Acha que pode tratar a mamãe desse jeito?

E quão grande foi o espanto de Fênix, ao ver que ela está de olhos abertos, encarando o seu rosto espantado.

- Sakura?! Você parecia está inconsciente...

- Acha que um motorista bêbado iria me evitar lhe dizer algumas verdades? – com dificuldade ela sorri – Eu não sou tão fraca quanto pareço.

- Disso ninguém duvida. – ele responde com certo ar de sarcasmo e alívio ao vê-la consciente. – "Pelo visto fingiu que estava inconsciente." – ele pensa.

- Mas não mude de assunto. – ela fecha a cara novamente – Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que a mamãe sofreu durante anos, dia após dia, achando que seus filhos tinham morrido e o pior: de não poder contar isso para ninguém, tendo guardado tudo isso sozinha?

- A única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça durante todos esses anos foi que ela morreu ao dar a luz ao Shun. – ele responde quase que em um tom ríspido – E que ontem, como em um passo de mágica, descubro que ela está viva, com outra família?! Você não faz a menor idéia do que eu e o Shun passamos até hoje. Sozinhos quase a uma vida inteira, apenas contando com a nossa força para sobreviver. – ele suspira – Não, você não faz a menor idéia. E nem ela.

- Posso até não fazer nenhuma idéia a respeito de sua vida sofrida. – ela olha para o lado, fazendo com que ele não visse que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas – Mas mamãe é alguém muito especial para mim e eu prometi que sempre a protegeria de qualquer mal... Prometi que ela jamais choraria de tristeza novamente... E é por isso que eu digo hoje para você, seu cabeça dura: soque dentro dessa sua garganta todo esse seu orgulho idiota e converse com ela como um adulto faria, ou senão eu mesma vou ter que dizer a ela que esqueça esse filho ingrato que sempre a fez chorar.

Ele a olha surpreso. Jamais imaginou que levaria uma lição de moral de alguém quase dez anos mais nova do que ele. Ela vira o rosto em direção a ele e ele vê que no fundo daquele olhar, se escondia alguém mais corajosa e decidida do que ele mesmo imaginou.

- Sei que ela vai chorar bastante se eu disser isso. Mas sei que depois de todo o choro, ela nunca mais vai ficar triste novamente. – ela fala com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas – Mas, por favor, Amamiya-san... Não me faça dizer isso com a mamãe... Ela não merece mais chorar...

Um silêncio arrebatador se faz presente naquela enfermaria. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Ikki não consegue ter uma resposta a altura do que Sakura merecia ouvir. Mas naquele caso, a única pessoa que merecia ouvir algo, era ele. Logo, uma enfermeira entra no quarto, anunciando que ele deveria se retirar.

- Descanse Sakura. – ele diz e rapidamente, sai do quarto. Logo que sai no corredor, ele vê Isao e Shun correrem até sua direção. Seus rostos mostravam toda a aflição em seus corações naquele momento.

- Como ela está?! – Isao é o primeiro a perguntar e antes de Ikki responder, ele continua. – Meu Deus! Se algo de ruim tiver acontecido a minha filha, não sei do que seria capaz...

- Ela está bem. – ele responde um tanto desnorteado, sendo que apenas Shun notara tal mudança. – Por favor, fique aqui, logo o médico aparecerá com mais notícias. – e saindo apressadamente, ele desaparece no final do extenso corredor branco.

- Irmão... – Shun pensa alto.

- Coitada da Asuka. – lamenta Isao. – Ela não tem forças para agüentar tantas emoções fortes assim...

- Fez o que eu disse? – Shun perguntou.

- Sim. Quando você recebeu o telefonema do seu irmão e me chamou em particular, saí dizendo a Asuka que a Revista para qual você trabalha o havia chamado com urgência e que resolvi ir junto... Mas creio que ela não aceitou essa história que criei. – Isao diz vacilante.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, isso retardará um pouco as coisas. – Shun responde e avista um médico. – Olhe! Talvez seja o médico da Sakura!

- Sim! Vamos lá!

E os dois dão uma pequena corrida até o médico que sorridente, vem com boas notícias sobre o estado da elétrica garota.

No lado de fora do hospital, ao montar novamente na moto, Ikki resolve retirar o amassado papel de seu bolso. Ao abri-lo, ele lê exatamente as seguintes palavras:

_"25 de Dezembro de 1978"._

_"Nunca mais tive a coragem de pegar nesse velho diário para escrever. Mas hoje resolvi faze-lo, pois se trata de um acontecimento muito especial... hoje é o primeiro Natal que Asuka passará sem a companhia de nossos filhos que nesse momento, estão em um orfanato, longe de nossos olhos. Sei que o ato que cometi há quase seis meses atrás é um pecado sem medidas... tirar dois filhos dos braços de uma mãe zelosa como ela e ainda por cima ter que mentir àquela mulher tão especial para mim, dizendo que Shun, o filho que ela acabara de ter nasceu sem vida e ainda por cima raptar dela o filho mais velho... Não! Eu jamais imaginei que me rebaixaria a um ato tão vil como esse... o que mais me entristece é que mais tarde, quando Ikki começar a criar consciência dos fatos, vai perguntar o que realmente aconteceu e eu, mais uma vez, terei que mentir e dizer com frieza de que sua mãe morreu ao dar a luz a seu irmão mais jovem... sinto-me nesse exato momento, um Cristo que pede suplicante ao Pai, para que retire de minha frente, esse cálice amargo e cruel, mas que no fim tem que aceitar o cálice com devoção, pois do contrário tudo seria muito pior... ah, Asuka! Minha querida Asuka que fez o meu velho coração palpitar apaixonadamente! O que faço hoje é sem dúvida, um ato que jamais mereceria perdão! Mas não há mais como voltar atrás... sei apenas que se eu não tivesse feito tudo o que fiz agora, você sofreria muito mais no futuro, ao ter que ver seus filhos sofrerem o que estarão destinados a sofrerem pelo bem da humanidade, juntos a Saori... só eu sei o que sofro por saber o que o futuro aguarda para Shun e Ikki, por isso, fiz tudo isso... mas seu nobre e inocente coração jamais agüentaria tanto sofrimento... por isso... não peço aos céus o perdões de meus pecados presentes, mas peço sim, que você seja muito feliz no futuro... minha misteriosa dama... a maior paixão que tive em toda a minha boêmia vida..."._

Depois de ingerir em sua mente, palavra por palavra lida, Ikki não teve mais dúvidas. Teria que procurar por Asuka. E esse momento seria agora.

Meia hora depois. O som rouco de uma moto corta o ar de uma rua pacata de Tóquio, parando exatamente em frente da casa de número 93. Ao tocar a sineta, Ikki nota que o pequeno portão está aberto. Com cuidado, ele adentra a residência, achando a porta de entrada da casa também entreaberta e assim, ele novamente entra na casa de sua mãe.

Encontrou a sala vazia, ainda adornada com os enfeites natalinos. Pensou em chamar por alguém, mas preferiu ficar calado e simplesmente esperar. Espera essa que não durou muito tempo, pois de um dos cômodos, ele escuta uma voz singela o convidar para entrar.

Ao entrar no quarto, que é na maioria das culturas, um recinto muito particular, Ikki se sentiu remontar à uma distante infância. Sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas como se meditasse, Asuka está vestida com uma blusa de mangas longas e uma saia estilo indiana, também longa e um pouco rodada. Seus cabelos dessa vez estão soltos, emoldurando o rosto belo e amadurecido. Seus olhos de um verde claríssimo parecem contrastar com finas linhas de rugas que começam a aparecer, mas que em nenhuma hipótese, tiram a beleza exótica daquela mulher a sua frente. Várias fotos estavam rodeando Asuka, algumas antigas, outras mais recentes e o álbum de fotos que Shun dera a Sakura no dia anterior, também estava próximo a ela.

Os lábios finos do rapaz emolduram um leve e rápido sorriso, pois viera notar tantos detalhes naquela mulher apenas agora e em uma fração de rápidos segundos.

- Não se espante com nada. Deixei as portas abertas, pois sabia que você viria. – ela diz cautelosamente, enquanto seu olhar se dirigia as fotos.

- E se eu não tivesse vindo?

- Nunca subestime os instintos maternos de uma mulher. – ela ergue a cabeça e com um gesto de mão, o convida a se sentar na cama. Ele se aproxima, mas se senta aos pés da cama, bem a frente de sua mãe. – Veja essa foto. – ela estende até ele uma fotografia. – Sabe quem é esse?

- Ora, ora... Se não é Ikki Amamiya com dois anos de idade. – ele diz com seu habitual sarcasmo – Um moleque gordo e de orelhas grandes. – e com desdém, ele joga a foto de volta ao local de onde ela havia tirado.

- Não diga isso. – ela fala carinhosamente. – Para uma mãe, o filho nunca terá defeito algum. Nem físico, nem moral.

- Já ouviu falar no ditado de que toda mãe é cega? – ele retorquiu prontamente, arrancando de Asuka um encantador sorriso. Logo, ele nota que Asuka não sabia do que tinha acontecido a Sakura e isso havia piorado muito as coisas, pois Ikki não sabia com qual assunto conversar com ela primeiro.

- Veja essa outra. Aqui eu estou com você e nela, eu já estava grávida de Shun. – e ao notar que o filho mal olhara a foto, diz. - Sinto que quer me contar alguma coisa e não consegue.

- Sim. Você está certa. – ele dá um suspiro e começa. – Acho que Isao e Shun não contaram, mas hoje de manhã... Sakura...

- Eu imagino que ela tenha aprontado outra das suas e que dessa vez ela não se deu bem, é isso? – Asuka pergunta, assustando o cavaleiro.

- Então você já sabia?!

- Não. Apenas pressenti. – ela responde com uma tristeza e uma preocupação agora sentidas por Ikki. – Como ela está?

- Bem. Precisou de uma transfusão, mas agora está bem e consciente. – Ikki dizia aquilo e sentia ao mesmo tempo, um horrível aperto no peito, ocasionado pelo remorso, uma vez que aquele acidente, na mente de Ikki, aconteceu única e exclusivamente por sua causa.

- Sakura... – Asuka balança a cabeça negativamente – Sempre tentando ser a heroína... Será que ainda não percebeu que é apenas uma menina de quinze anos?

- Quando eu tinha quinze anos, – Ikki fala com um ar sombrio – cometi atos que sem sombra de dúvida, fariam com que você me repudiasse para o resto da vida. Sakura é o contrário. Ela usa toda a sua energia em prol do que ela acha justo e correto. Ela é uma pessoa de quem você deveria se orgulhar em ter como filha.

- Está certo, Ikki. Eu me orgulho muito de Sakura, assim como me orgulho de você e de seu irmão. – ela diz todas aquelas palavras com candura e com certo temor, sua mão vai até o rosto do rapaz, tocando-lhe a face e fazendo com que ele a encarasse. – Não me importo com o que tenha feito em seu passado, meu filho. O que realmente interessa é o presente, este momento mágico no qual tenho a oportunidade de está ao seu lado mais uma vez e o futuro, que mesmo incerto, me promete mais felicidades do que eu mesma havia imaginado.

Neste momento em que os olhos azuis de Ikki encontraram os olhos verdes de sua mãe, toda a vida que ele vivera até aquele instante passou na sua cabeça, como um flashback. Um maremoto de diversas emoções, sentidos e visões tomaram o seu corpo em uma fração de segundos. Toda a sua vida, tirando raras exceções, eram apenas vingança, tristeza e dor, talvez fosse por isso, que o Destino estava lhe dando novamente uma oportunidade de ser feliz, onde essa felicidade iria começar por uma família de verdade.

- A culpa é minha. – Asuka balbuciou trêmula. – Se eu tivesse sido mais forte e não tivesse me dado por vencida logo no elicio, eu teria procurado por vocês até no inferno, se fosse preciso... Mas eu me deixei levar por mentiras e...

- A culpa não é sua, m... – Ikki se cala, no instante que seus lábios iriam proferir o que sua mente estava martelando constantemente – Pegue, leia isto. – ele estende o papel escrito por Mitsumassa.

Após um breve instante no qual Asuka leu a pequena confissão, ela coloca uma das mãos na boca, como se estivesse horrorizada.

- Durante toda a minha vida, pensei que a solidão seria a melhor companhia para mim. – Ikki fala - Nunca me dei conta, porém de que até alguém como eu precisava de uma segunda chance. Por isso... Acho que se tudo aconteceu da forma de como aconteceu, era porque... – ele não termina a frase, pois Asuka o cala, colocando sua mão carinhosamente nos lábios dele.

- Sei que o que direi agora é algo redundante, mas... Vamos esquecer os erros e os culpados do passado e vamos, a partir de agora, começar tudo do começo?...

- E como começaríamos? – ele pergunta sem jeito, passando a mão na nuca.

- Acho que um abraço seria um ótimo começo. – ela diz e com uma delicada afetuosidade materna, ela o "puxa" para um abraço e ambos, cada um do seu jeito, secretou as lágrimas de alegria e saudade.

Assim, o dia 25 de dezembro chega a sua metade, trazendo alegria para uns, e bronca para outros...

- Mas mãe...

- Eu não quero saber de mais nem menos, Sakura Amamiya! Você não pensa nos seus atos não, garota?! Quase mata seu pai e seu irmão do coração, quando souberam que você tinha sido atropelada! – Asuka, já no hospital, dá uma tremenda lição de moral na filha que ao contrário do que se imaginava, não tinha sofrido nada mais do que um braço quebrado e alguns arranhões pelo corpo.

- E a senhora?! Nem ligava para mim não é?? – Sakura retorquia indignada.

- Sua mãe nem imaginava o que tinha acontecido a você, pois do contrário, ela também estaria hospitalizada! – Isao, não menos furioso, calou a menina.

Nesse momento, Shun e Ikki entram na enfermaria, acompanhados do médico que diz:

- A paciente Sakura já está de alta. Ela precisará apenas tomar alguns anti-inflamativos e trocar o curativo da testa regulamente.

Todos suspiraram aliviados, inclusive Tomoko, que também está ali, mas como sabemos, o suspiro da amiga de Sakura é por outros motivos conhecidos. Quanto a Sakura, ela continuava a bufar de indignação. Será que ninguém compreendia que o que ela fazia era para o bem de todos?

- Será que eu poderia ficar a sós com a "Docinho" das "Meninas Super Poderosas"? – Ikki indaga, enquanto olha a menina que dava a língua para ele.

- Claro, meu filho. – Asuka consente e todos saem, deixando Ikki e Sakura sozinhos.

- Você falou com a mamãe? – ela pergunta desconfiada.

- Sim. – ele responde indo se sentar ao lado dela.

- E? – ela pergunta aflita.

- E agora eu vou ter que aturar uma guria feito você pelo resto da minha vida. – ele responde sério.

A resposta de Sakura veio em forma de um caloroso abraço no rapaz.

- Ah! Pare com isso! – ele pedia com autoridade, mas seus lábios demonstravam um belo sorriso – Viu o que disse? Puf! Eu mereço!

- Eu é que não mereço ter um mala como você como meu irmão! – ela responde com mais seriedade, mas logo ao se olharem, ambos começam a rir. Só naquele momento é que tinham notado que no fundo, eram bastante parecidos.

- Mas você se revelou uma péssima atriz, não acha? – Ikki pergunta, depois do acesso de risos.

- Eu?! Como assim??? – Sakura retruca, dando ao seu rosto, um ar de indignação.

- Pensa que me enganou na hora do atropelamento? Eu vi que você estava fingindo que estava inconsciente.

- Eu?! Tá doido?! Eu estava quase morrendo ali!

- Morrendo? – ele devolve com o seu costumeiro ar de desdém – Acredite guria, já vi a morte de perto várias vezes e posso garantir que você estava sentindo tudo, menos a morte.

- Ora seu...! – Sakura então começou a discutir e bem... Não vale a pena descrever o que eles começaram a dizer um do outro, até porque estamos em tempos de festas.

Alguns dias depois, na mansão da família Kido...

- E a lenda conta que sempre que alguém vai só até um banheiro de colégio, este pobre azarado sempre terá que levar algodões, pois "ela" não deixa vivo ninguém que ao entrar no banheiro, não traga algodões para tapar os buracos onde antes, eram os olhos dela... – com uma voz baixa e aterrorizante, Sakura conta a lenda urbana da "Loira do Banheiro" para algumas crianças do Orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas".

- Ai que medo! – uma das crianças diz olhando com temor para os lados.

- Eu também estou com medo, Sakura-cham! – Tomoko agarrava um dos braços da amiga, que revirava os olhos.

- É só uma lenda, sua boba! Acham mesmo que a tal Loira do Banheiro existe mesmo?!

- Ela existe sim! – Seiya fala de repente, fazendo com que todos, inclusive Sakura e Tomoko gritassem de susto.

- Ah! É você seu mané! – Sakura suspira aliviada.

- Não me chame de mané! – Seiya diz com exaltação e sentando-se ao lado dela, prossegue. – Eu fui uma testemunha viva de que a Loira do Banheiro existe! Eu já fui atacado por ela aqui mesmo, há anos atrás!

Nesse momento, todos os órfãos, dão um grito de surpresa.

- Fala sério! – Sakura o olha para ele de soslaio (�).

- Tudo começou assim: - Seiya nem deu atenção a Sakura e continuou – Quando eu era pequeno e em uma noite acordei apertado para ir até o banheiro, eu fui e tudo estava escuro e sombrio, ela apareceu!

- Oh! – as crianças voltaram a exclamar. – E o que você fez? – uma delas perguntou curiosa.

- Ele saiu correndo, urinando nas calças. – Hyoga responde com naturalidade, se sentando entre a roda que as crianças fizeram no chão. – Só que na realidade, não era a Loira do Banheiro que estava lá, mas sim, o Ichi (o cavaleiro de Hidra que aparenta não ter olhos). E o Seiya teima até hoje que era a Loira do Banheiro... – o loiro balança a cabeça negativamente.

Todas as crianças, incluindo Sakura e Tomoko, começaram a rir da cara de tacho que Seiya fez.

- Você vai me pagar! Seu... Seu... Seu pato! – Pégaso se levanta, fechando os punhos.

- Do que você me chamou?! – Cisne se levanta também.

- Eu te chamei de...

- Chega vocês dois! – Saori interfere, se aproximando junto a roda com Ikki e Asuka. – Por favor, não quero mais discursões hoje! Afinal – ela diz sorrindo – está perto da virada do ano e o jantar já está sendo servido!

Então, todos deram um viva, indo até a farta mesa que Tatsumi preparou. Claro que Seiya foi o primeiro a chegar e Sakura, "arrasta" a mãe para a mesa, pois como boa irmã que é já havia notado de que era hora do irmão se arranjar também.

- Esta casa fica tão feliz quando todos nos reunimos! – Saori diz com satisfação.

- Tem razão Kido. – Ikki confirma. – Espero que esses bons tempos não terminem tão cedo. – ele a olha e nota que a deusa ficou um pouco ruborizada.

- E... – ela tenta mudar o assunto. – Como vocês dois estão se saindo na nova família?

- Está tudo correndo muito bem. – ele sorri – A cada dia que se passa, eu e o Shun parecemos aprender mais e mais com eles.

- E sua mãe faz sempre perguntas sobre o passado de vocês? – Saori pergunta curiosa.

- Constantemente. A última vez, aliás, foi ontem, sobre a cicatriz de queimadura que o Shun tem na mão.

- E qual foi a resposta que ele deu? – Saori pergunta um pouco aflita.

- Nada de interessante. – e vendo o olhar que ela deu a ele, Ikki complementa. – O que queria que eu tivesse respondido? Que um espírito de um deus dos infernos tinha incorporado nele e que para que a maldição fosse eliminada, foi necessário que o sangue de Athena tivesse tocado no corpo dele e quando isso aconteceu, ele se queimou?

- Claro que não, Ikki! – Saori retruca com uma pontinha de ira na voz. – Eu só imaginei que Asuka-san não fosse acreditar no que disse.

- E ela não acredita. Mas aos poucos, contaremos o que realmente aconteceu. Mas enquanto esse dia não chega, estamos nos reconhecendo. – ele termina com um belo sorriso.

- É verdade. – Saori suspira e indo até a sala de estar onde está sendo servido o jantar de reveillon, diz. – Bem, espero que dê tudo certo para vocês.

- Saori. – Ikki a chama, fazendo com que a deusa se virasse em sua direção – Está muito bonita hoje.

E não era sem razão que Ikki dizia tais palavras. Vestida de forma simples, mas elegante, a jovem parecia ainda mais bela naquele kimono branco, enfeitado por pequenas flores de laranjeira. A cor rubra que cobriu a face de Athena ao ouvir tal elogio deu a ela uma beleza ainda maior.

- Obrigada. – e levantando o rosto, dando a ele um tom mais orgulhoso, diz – Ficarei assim sempre que desejar.

E saindo, antes que o cavaleiro visse suas faces vermelhas, foi até a mesa do jantar. Ikki por sua vez, deu um belo sorriso e ingerindo um gole de champanhe, disse a si próprio que aquilo era apenas o começo... Um ótimo começo.

- Mãe! – Shun chama Asuka, enquanto a abraçava por detrás da cadeira onde estava sentada. – Quero que conheça alguém.

Ao se virar, a mãe do rapaz o vê ao lado de uma jovem loira de traços finos e expressivos olhos azuis.

- Essa é June, a minha namorada! – ele diz prontamente.

- Namorada? – Asuka diz com admiração. – Por Deus, como você é linda, June!

- Obrigada. – a amazona responde um tanto tímida, deixando-se abraçar por Asuka.

- Se amas meu filho, considere ser a minha filha também. – ela responde com um carinho todo maternal.

- Eu me sinto honrada! – June responde com um sorriso.

Enquanto isso, no lado extremo da sala...

- Namorada?! – Tomoko parece não acreditar no que vê.

- Sim Tomoko, namorada. Algo contra? – Sakura pergunta inocentemente à amiga.

- Se eu tenho algo contra?! – a garota não parece acreditar na naturalidade com que Sakura está reagindo. – Sakura-cham! Eu pensei que ele, o seu irmão...

- Ah, não! Eu não acredito que você tava se iludindo com ele Tomoko?!

- Isso que eu sinto não é ilusão, Sakura! – Tomoko responde ofendida. – Você só diz isso, porque nunca sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte.

A resposta da amiga veio com um revirar de olhos. Nessa hora, Ikki adentra a sala, e Tomoko suspira novamente.

- Agora esse seu irmão mais velho...

- O Ikki? – Sakura pergunta, apontando para ele. – Pode esquecer amiga! Aquele ali é outro que tá na vista de outra, pode esquecer!

- Ah, Sakura! – ela bufa de raiva. – Como você pode ser tão insensível?

- Eu não sou insensível. Sou realista. – e abraçando a desiludida amiga, ela diz com um enorme sorriso. – Ah, Tomoko, vamos! Nem só de namorados vivem as mulheres! Olha, eu ainda tenho uma vaga sobrando lá no Greenpeace, talvez você...

- Olha Sakura! Já vão servir o jantar! Vamos! – e assim, a sonhadora garota consegue mais uma vez, se livrar dos intentos salvacionistas da intrépida Sakura.

Após o jantar, ainda houve um pouco mais de conversas e brincadeiras entre os presentes. Shiryu e Shunrei apareceram, ela com uma gravidez ainda mais acentuada. O orgulhoso pai anunciou a todos que o bebê seria uma menina, o que fez com que todos comemorassem ainda mais o acontecimento. Jabu por sua vez, resolveu ficar ouvindo mais e falar menos, o que fez com que ele fosse uma agradável companhia, principalmente para Minu. Hyoga, como bom russo que é, trocou várias idéias com Isao, que iam desde a nova política do mundo globalizado, até as diferentes marcas de vodka e saquê, cada um firmando uma promessa de que trocariam entre si, suas bebidas favoritas. Sakura, nunca esquecendo seus ideais, fez com que Saori prometesse averiguar se havia excessos por parte da Fundação Graad, na exploração de petróleo na costa do Caribe e por fim, Shun, sempre perto de June explicava a uma sonhadora Tomoko como se usava uma máquina estilo Polaroid.

Em pouco tempo depois, o novo ano entrou, enchendo de alegrias e esperanças, o coração de todos. Logo em seguida, todos foram a um templo budista, elevar orações e agradecer graças alcançadas, ritual típico dos japoneses.

Entretidos com os folguedos, a madrugada passou rapidamente, fazendo com que todos se dirigissem até a praia, a fim de contemplarem o primeiro nascer do sol do ano.

- Tem certeza de que o ângulo está certo? – Shun pergunta.

- Sim! Você me ensinou direitinho, não tem como errar! – Seiya responde confiante.

- Mano você tem certeza de deixar o Seiya tirar essa foto? – Sakura pergunta desconfiada.

Shun responde com um sorriso sem graça.

- Bem, agora não tem mais solução. – diz Isao. – Pode bater rapaz!

- Seiya! – Ikki fala com um tom sério. – Se não sair perfeita, você caminhará de cabeça para baixo por muito tempo.

- Como assim cabeça para baixo? – Seiya pergunta, enquanto inclinava a cabeça, para ter a sensação de como seria se andasse realmente de cabeça para baixo.

- Chega! – Sakura gritou. – Tira logo essa foto ou senão eu mesma tiro ela!

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Seiya disse com desgosto. – Humpf! Não é a toa que você é a irmã do Ikki!

- Ikki – Asuka diz baixinho. – E se a foto não sair bem mesmo?

- Por mais que tudo pareça dar errado agora, sei que no final, tudo tomará um caminho certo. – ele diz, sorrindo para ela. - Não se preocupe com nada, mãe.

Os olhos de Asuka brilharam de uma forma toda especial. Era a primeira vez que Ikki a chamara assim.

- Sim, meu filho. Você tem razão.

E com uma precisão milimétrica, a primeira foto em família de Shun e Ikki saiu como planejado: Toda a família reunida no cais do porto, de costas para o belo mar azul e para o majestoso nascer do sol.

Claro que aquela foto seria a primeira de muitas que viriam, mas aquela seria sempre uma foto especial, pois esta seria a prova de que mesmo que as conseqüências dos erros do passado continuem a persistir no presente, haverá sempre a esperança de que o futuro tome para si, um novo rumo no qual a felicidade irá finalmente nascer... E sorrir.

**...x... FIM ...x...**

**_Notas da autora:_**

_Terminei!!! Eu não acredito que terminei essa fanfic meu Deus! Eu nem sei o que dizer... É uma emoção muito grande ver que essa fanfic, que foi a primeira fic de capítulos que fiz terminada! Ela surgiu há mais de um ano e hoje... Hoje eu a terminei!_

_Mas se hoje vocês estão tendo a oportunidade de ler o último capítulo de "Um Novo Rumo", é tudo graças a grande força que vocês me deram, seja através dos e-mails, reviews em sites nos quais a fanfic está hospedada, via MSN, enfim, vocês, caros amigos e leitores, são os únicos responsáveis pelo fato de "Um Novo Rumo" ter terminado da forma de como terminou... Por isso, quero que recebam o meu MUITO OBRIGADO, pois foi por causa dessa fic, que até hoje estou a escrever nesse maravilhoso mundo alternativo da literatura conhecido como fanfics._

_Mas mudando rapidamente de assunto, quero compartilhar com todos vocês o próximo projeto que já começarei a efetuar em breve. Ela é a fanfic "O Mistério de Ísis", na qual, o protagonista mais uma vez será o Ikki..._

_Ikki__: O quê?! Você me alugou por mais de um ano e agora tá inventando outra fic comigo?! Nem pensar!_

_Arthemisys__ (assustada com a aparição repentina): Mas Ikki! Será uma um projeto muito legal! Tenho certeza de que quando você conhecer melhor ela..._

_Ikki__: Pode esquecer! De fanfic sua eu não participo nunca mais!_

_Shun__: Irmão, dá um tempo para ela! Não vê que a Arthemisys só demorou em terminar essa fic porque ela não tinha computador?_

_Arthemisys__: Obrigada Shun! (fazendo cara triste) Você é o único aqui que me entende!_

_Ikki__: ...(revira os olhos)_

_Sakura__: Deixa de ser mala seu cabeça dura!_

_Ikki__ (assustado com a presença de Sakura): Hei, Arthemisys! Como você deixou essa guria entrar aqui?!_

_Sakura__: Não me chame de guria!..._

_Asuka__: Parem com essa briga vocês dois! Não estão vendo que a moça... Como é o seu nome mesmo?_

_Arthemisys__: ...Arthemisys..._

_Asuka__: Não estão vendo que a Arthemisys está totalmente sem graça?_

_Sakura__: Desculpa Themys-cham... (abraçando a deslocada ficwriter)_

_Arthemisys__: Tudo bem Sakura-cham! (rindo sem graça) Mas e aí, Ikki? Não vai mesmo nem pensar na proposta?_

_Isao__: A moça tem razão Amamiya-san. Se eu fosse você, pensaria melhor. Quem sabe esse projeto dela tenha ótimas vantagens para você..._

_Ikki__: Quais? Outra irmã pentelha?_

_Sakura__: Seu... (sendo segurada pela ficwriter)_

_Arthemisys__: Posso dizer pelo menos uma das vantagens?_

_Ikki__ (olhando de soslaio): Fala._

_Arthemisys__: Bem. Nessa nova fic, terá muita aventura, mistérios, ("se bem que eu sou péssima em mistérios"), o amor de uma bela mulher..._

_Isao__: O amor de uma bela mulher?! Eu toparia na hora!... Ai! Isso dói Asuka!_

_Asuka__: Humpf! (cara fechada)_

_Arthemisys__: Ehehehe... E bem, você será a estrela maior nessa fic!_

_Shun__: Estrela maior?_

_Arthemisys__: Sim! (dando aquele sorrisão)_

_Ikki__ (depois de um tempo calado): Só uma pergunta: a Sakura tá fora da jogada?_

_Arthemisys__ (sendo fuzilada pelos olhares de Sakura e Ikki): Err... Bem... Não tenho planos para ela... Por enquanto... (sorrindo sem graça para a garota)_

_Ikki__: Então está bem. Negócio fechado!_

_Arthemisys__: Yes!_

_Shun__: Viu Arthe? Com jeito tudo se resolve!_

_Arthemisys__: É verdade Shun!_

_Seiya__ (aparecendo do nada, sentado em uma vassoura que talvez pertença a Botam de Yu Yu Hakusho): Hei! Que história é essa do Ikki ser a estrela da sua próxima fic?! E eu???_

_Arthemisys__ (fuzilando o Seiya com o olhar): Vem cá, você não acha que o Kurumada te baba muito não?!_

_Seiya__: Ele só faz a obrigação dele! (cara convencida)_

_Ikki__ (pedindo licença a Arthemisys que o olha com curiosidade): Agora Arthemisys, deixe que eu termine essa nota: AVE FÊNIX!!!!!!!!!!_

_Seiya__ (vendo o golpe o atingir e caindo da vassoura, com o rosto um pouco... tostado): Hei... Isso não vale..._

_Ikki__ (limpando as mãos): Bem, acho que isso serve. (e olhando para a ficwriter) E agora vamos logo, porque não quero mais demora em nenhuma fic sua!_

_Arthemisys__ (batendo continência e colocando a mão na testa): Sim senhor!_

_E ambos, saem, tomando destino ignorado._

_Até a próxima!_

**_.: Arthemisys :. _**


End file.
